Dawn of A New Beginning
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Fate and Destiny have decided to bless the sacred child, Serenity, with a different fate. In order to learn control of this fate she must travel to a foreign dimension, and learn what Destiny has in store for our favorite angel.
1. Default Chapter

**First a few things, I am new to this, so be a little kind. Second, I will try to be original. Last, I do not own either of these shows nor will I claim otherwise, the people who design this shows are tap into a realm of imagination that I cannot.**

**Now Onward.**

****

**The moon glisten in the shadows of space twinkling with the breath of new life. For the reigning white moon queen Selenity had given birth to the young perfection of the Princess Serenity. Selenity with her husband Apollo watch their darling girl sleep, treasuring the innocence she portrayed. Apollo hug his wife to him, placing his head against his wife's and signing in despair. Selenity raised in eyebrow in question to his sigh. "She is going to be a heart-breaker, all those suitors I shall have to test for our Angel." He mumbled to his queen. Selenity laughed, "Poor Apollo, that is years from now." She gently soothed her put-out king. **

**Apollo gripped Selenity closer to him, his sayianjin instincts kicking in, his solar half of his power granted him visions. The Sun-King was sad at the end he would encounter at the hands of a warrior battle, but refused to burden his Queen with his news just yet. Selenity's empathy was screaming at her in terms of her mate, and gently turned in his arms. "Apollo?" she questioned.**

**"Later, my Queen, much later." He said and hugged her to him with utter content. "For now, let our angel soothe us with her presence." Again the glances settled on the gilded crib, with smooth mahogany keeping the princess safe. Inside the crib was a small infant of a golden crown of curls, blessed with silver strands as well. Though asleep, when awaken the orbs of crystal sapphire and silver specks dance upon her heart-shape cherub face. A pixie nose and a small rosebud blossomed into an angelic smile. Selenity stepped forward from her king and went to lean upon the crib to be closer to her little light. Apollo stepped forward as well, a thoughtful smile on his face. "She looks like a baby bunny, yes my bunny."He said, Selenity smiling in joy.**

**The family moment was interrupted by a herald, ushering the family to the meeting room for an important galaxy debate. Apollo grumbled in dissatisfaction and walked to the room with Selenity gracefully gliding by him. Leaving the angel to her dreams. **

**In the moment the royal couple left the princess's room two stars drifted to the bedside of the sleeping saint. As these stars resemble forms of the two sisters of deciding life, Fate and Destiny. Fate was wrapped in the gold dust from the first burst of life from the planetary stars. Which resembled gold silk, designed in a toga fashion. Her hair as white as snow , tipped by a rainbow of colors, hung long and wavy brushing the back of her knees. Fate's eyes of silver glistened with hidden knowledge. Her feet bare and a single bracelet rest on her right wrist. The bracelet was golden with a snake eating it's tail.**

**Destiny was dressed similar except clothed in silver dust of the dying stars. Also resembling silver silk, but instead of a toga fashion. She clothed herself in a silted form-fitting dress. The snake was silver as well, and on the left wrist. Her hair as black as night also tipped by a rainbow of colors, hung long and straight to her knees. Destiny's eyes of gold burned with desire of direction.**

**Each approach the crib on either side, smiling compassionately at the sleeping infant. Fate stroke the child's golden curls and Destiny rocked the crib. Serenity gurgling in her sleep to the two comforting spirits. Destiny cooed at the sight and grinned at her older sister, happiness filling the room.**

**"Look, she knows us, she likes us too." Destiny chirped to Fate.**

**"Amazing, Des, someone who actually cares for our person instead of cursing us." Fate spoke bitterly admiring the little one. Fate caught Destiny's hand and placed it over the forehead of the princess, the golden crescent moon mark glowing in response. Fate placed her hand as well over Destiny's hand.**

**"From now she is as much our child, she will inherit great things, as well as the toughest tragedies, but we will train her as she grows and with that the Cosmos shall bow at her feet." Fate declared, as wisps of power flowed from the sisters hand into the crest of the symbol, which blazed with new power.**

**Destiny glanced at her sister a thought crossing her mind. "You know, dear sister, we just changed her destiny." She said.**

**"Sister in exchange we gave her a greater fate." Fate said then chuckled at their running joke. The young princess's light personality filing the lonely sisters. **

**Time passed and the princess grew being trained by the sisters in her dreams and being sworn to secrets between them. Train in physical combat by her ever giving father, and mental combat as well. Selenity and her court training the young princess in the ways of a lady of court. At the age of five the princess met her court and protectors. **

**The Outer older court consisted of the friendly, but distant and lonely Time guardian, Princess Setsuna Meiou, Lady Pluto, the sailor of the element of time. Princess Hotaru Tomoe, Death and Rebirth's guardian, Lady Saturn, and the sailor of the element death and rebirth, a young, but kind soul. The gentle Sea guardian, Princess Michiru Kaiou, Lady Neptune, and the sailor of the element of water. Last of the outer court and strongly known to be close to the princess, saturn, and neptune. She is the fiercely protective Air guardian, Princess Haruka Tenou, Lady Uranus, and the sailor of the element of wind.**

**The Inner and younger court which shares the age of the princess. Included the hot-tempered and passionate Fire guardian, Princess Rei Hino, Lady Mars, and the sailor of the element of fire. Next is the caring, some what ditzy Love guardian, Princess Minako Aino, Lady Venus, and the sailor of the element of love. The strong and stalwart Earth/ Plant-life/Thunder guardian, Princess Makoto Kino, Lady Jupiter, and the sailor of lighting/earth. Last of the inner court is the shy, and intelligent Ice/Water guardian, Princess Ami Mizuno, Lady Mercury, and the sailor of the element of ice.**

**Each blessed with their own gifts to protect the princess of the moon, but most importantly their friend. On the cusp of her fifth birthday the protectors were bonded to the young princess sharing their powers with her. By pricking the middle finger of each senshi and adding a couple of drops of blood to a be-jeweled goblet, each jewel representing a senshi, begun a bond between them. The princess would add hers as well and then the goblet would be sealed by the maboroshi no ginzuishou, or the moon family's heirloom the Imperium Silver Crystal, descended from the Cosmic Cauldron galaxy crystal. Placing in the security vault of the Royal galaxy families. **

**In order to train the young princess in handling the Galaxy crystal, which will come to her many years in the future. The sisters Fate and Destiny secured a small crystal from the ginzuishou, by making the Golden Crystal. Hence, training her in the way of handling the silver crystal. Preparing her only in her dreams, when about the golden crystal changes into a very pretty gem necklace. **

**Avast, the fate has been laid as Serenity curious to the power of the ginzuishou unlocks the security vault and enters. Being the age of ten and still learning grace and balance trip over her lavish dress brushing the ginzuishou and knocking it into the goblet of the Sera Senshi blood. Serenity worried picks the ginzuishou out and places it in her hand to wipe it off. As soon as she touches the bloodied jewel wisps of each power over many generations of senshi enter the confused and nervous princess. Her power sky rockets and her symbol flares in a multi-facet star burst the symbol of Cosmos upon her brow coursing with the new power she has receive. Another symbol flashes upon her crown and a blinding light swallows the young princess. When the light settles the room is undisturbed and two objects are missing the jewel of the royal family and the angel like princess.**

**Looking down from the section of the galaxy, Fate and Destiny smile pensively. Happy for the gift the young princess is to receive and worried at the turn of events that will follow if all does not got well. Fate goes to the princess presence and brings her to a new dimension and family loyal to the ways of Destiny and Fate. Making them swear a holy oath to watch her, train her, and care for her as if she where their own. Their young son welcoming a new baby sister.**

**Across the dimensions, a young woman has awaken the Plutonian sign flaring briefly. "The High Princess is gone, but to where?" she whispers, then hurries to the room of the royal couple. Alerting them to the news.**

**The castle, the galaxy is search high and wide for the kind angel, but no trace can be found. In junction to the rules of the High Council, the royal couple adopt the Venusian princess as the next to the throne. The engagement being planned for Serenity to Edymion Chiba, Earthian Prince, now switch to Minako, princess of Venus, and stand-in for High Princess Serenity. **

**Mina, and Darien, fell in love and willing honored the engagement. Still, securing a link between the Earth and the Moon. Hoping across the stars that Serenity would return to them. **

****

**Okay a little note their will be no betrayal, that is kind of over-used at the moment. Yes, the Silver Millennium will go on as plan except for a few minor changes. For Serenity will return, the next chapter shall shed some light where she has gone. For the first person to guess where she went I will send the next two chapters to them. Review please, I enjoy criticism, it helps me grow in my writing. Thanks.**

**Wolf Child Blazer **


	2. A New Home

1A few notes before we get started. You guys are making awfully hard to keep this guessing game going with all your kind reviews. So I am just going to continue and stop baiting. A few words of thanks as well.

**Hopeful Artimas-** my first reviewer thanks, I will try not to let you down. Your guess was close, but no, however I do have and idea for that cross and in that I will use your favorite pairing as a thank you.

**EnuNR-Zero**- Thank you as well. You are to kind. However, no she did not go to that dimension.

**Maiden Genisis**- Wow, when I first enter this site as a reader, you were one of my favorite authors, and still are. So, it was so cool to get a review from you. Thank you.

**Silver Moonlight-81**- Thank you, and your kind words were touching.

**Kitty-demon 82-**Thanks I live in a fairytale land sometimes, only when I write. Are you a fan of Kirara the fire-cat demon from InuYasha?

**Mage Raistlin-**Thank you, hmm yes the flavor of the month. Makes it hard though to think outside the box. Yes I like those pairings as well from those dimension crosses. However, she didn't go to those.

I don't own a thing of the two shows, except collectibles.

Fate descended from on high, a sleeping ten-year old resting gently in her arms. Letting her powers spread into the house in front of her awaiting the patriarch to open the door. Fate breathed easier when a familiar figure darken the doorway.

"Fate! Come in." The decidedly male voice spoke.

"Honey, we have important visitors." He called into the house, leading his quest into a well-lit living room. A sweet female voice echoed through the room.

"Is it the phara.....oh?" Her voice trailed off as she saw who perched in her living room.

"Fate." A hushed whisper escaped the couple before her. She took the time to study the loyal couple.

The male a tall 6'2'', with long dark lavender locks. His eyes blue, flashing green with power. A form-fitting elastic Egyptian armor, light purple with a triangle support and protective shell behind the head. A violet half-mage cloak casually tossed over his upper body and draping to his booted feet. A green scepter grasped in his hand with a lime-green orb on top. The man before her was the Dark Magician, the high mage and trusted advisor to the Pharaoh and his son.

The female was an average 5'4'' with medium long blonde hair curling slightly at the edges. Her eyes of sky-blue and wide with power. She was wearing a feminine version of her male counterpart's out-fit, with a few differences. She went with out the shell, her clothing was powder blue and pink. Instead of a half-mage cloak, she preferred a long ribbon that enhanced her magic power which was a light baby pink. Her staff was carved in a sage's wisdom gnarl at the top, golden in color. The rod part was light blue, sectioned at the ends with rings of pink. She was the Dark Magician Girl, High Magetress, and trusted advisor to the Egyptian royal family. She was also wife to Dark Magician and mother to their single offspring, a son. A creak interrupted Fate's analyzing as said offspring walk into the room, a young boy of twelve, resembling the father's clothing instead of shades of purple, he was clad in shades of dark apple red. Remarking also his father's physical looks except for the light blonde-white hair, and eyes of cornflower blue-green. His staff a navy-blue with a golden orb on top. His statue form of a moderate 4'0'' was lean and within time will adhere to his fathers' genes becoming tall and lean. Dark Magician Jr. , or Magick to his family. He smiled worriedly at Fate and gripped his mother's hand.

Fate smiled reassuringly at the young mage. Slowly turning her full attention to the family, she curled her arms around the sleeping princess. Drawing the family's attention to the angel resting in the lap of Fate. Magick peered curiously from behind his mother at the sleeping child.

"Here I hold a great and powerful princess of a foreign land. Her name is Serenity and she has a great fate before her. I ask you only this, take her and raise her as her own. Destiny and I will visit to train her for her fate, but I ask you to train her in the way of court and your magic. She is such a sweet and innocent soul." Fate implied of her reason to being there. Shifting her arms to make the princess more comfortable as she again looked to the family of magicians.

"What is your decision?" She inquired to the quiet family. The decision was silent and unanimous.

"Well, you always wanted a little girl." Dark Magician said turning to his wife. Dark Magician Girl stepped forward and gently took the sleeping cherub, a mother's love blossoming in her eyes. "My little Seraph, Serenity." she christen the sleeping one.

"Yay! A little sister, can I call her Seren?" Magick exclaimed in joy.

Fate watched as Serenity's light infected them all, the family making her one of their own. Fate stepped back and away from the family moment, tears shimmering in those timeless eyes.

"Forgive us Serenity, we love you little bunny." Fate whispered and left to galaxian spot of her home. Awaiting her was her sister Destiny arms opened in comfort. Together the two hug, not wanting to relish the confusion soon to follow their little one. Tears dried and masks placed back Fate and Destiny stepped forward to watch through a viewing cauldron. Destiny turned to Fate a sly grin on her face.

"You know growing up there is going to be fun, especially adolescence all those young males." Destiny said. Fate turned to his sister a disbelieving look on her face.

"You are incorrigible, and almost as bad as Aphrodite." Fate told her sister swatting at her arm. Yet, a small rested on her face, she will get to see her little bunny grow up, to be a great woman. A moment was spared to check on the Silver Millennium, a heavy sadness hung in the back ground. Fate whispered gently in the dreams of all, "She will be home again." Revolving the cauldron picture back to Serenity, awaiting the princess awaking moment. A promise hanging in their air about the changes to come in the world of Egyptian wonder. They will all start with the princess and her light.

As promised a little shedding of light as to where she had gone. In the next chapter you will see the growing up of the young angel and the reason I made her father half-sayian. Again reviews surely do speed things along. Next time in my stories I will put a couple of hints in the chapter, to which dimension she went to. Thanks to everyone for participating.

WolfchildBlazer.


	3. Awaking and Adjusting

Thanks guys and girls for your super cool reviews. I know some of you don't know much about YGO, but I will try my best to be informative with out boring you to death. For those of you that do know much, there will be some differences, but that is an artistic licence. So, as a thank you for the nice reviews, here is the next chapter.

I do not own either of these two shows.

Serenity dreamily rose from the deep sleep Fate and the maboroshi no ginzuishou had placed her in. Serenity blinked warily at the unfamiliar surroundings, but knowing the ginzuishou would not willing place her danger. Remembering the training of her father she scanned the room memorizing the layout and details. It was a fairly simple room, a four-poster bed which she lain upon, with white satin sheets. Walls a blank canvas, awaiting the mistress to decorate with her soul. Fairly spacious and a small desk sat in the corner, its materials unknown to the young princess. The most noticeable feature was they bay window with a balcony over looking a small oasis. Yawning and stretching the kinks out of her shoulders she climbed from the bed. As she awoken more to the surroundings she notice her clothing was different.

A white Egyptian silk cloth was wrap around with a clasp of an eye on her shoulder. Upon her wrist sat a familiar bracelet that resembled the snake bracelet on the two sisters. The snake bracelet glowed with the golden crystal imbedded in the snake's head. The ginzuishou hung about her neck on a golden chain. It was slowly pulsing with the new power it had gained from the goblet. Serenity though curious was bested by a more primal need, hunger.

Hunger drew our normally cautious bunny out of the room into a moderate hallway. With her awoken her magic spiked, along with her ki. Signaling those sensitive to it in a thirty mile radius that she was up. A figure appeared in front of Serenity, shocked she stepped back nervous, but curious as well, making her stay her need of fleeing.

The figure came into the light, it was Magick, inquiring to their knew addition. Serenity seeing it was a kid around her age felt comfortable. Introducing herself to the young boy.

"Hello, I'm Serenity, do you know where I can find food?" She said hyper at the idea of fellow children. Magick blinked at the rapid change in the young girl processing what she had said. Then he laughed gaily at her and gestured to follow him. The two children ran down the hallway to a lit room. In the room was sitting Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl, their attention directed to the children entering the room. Serenity shy, ducked behind Magick, who giggled, but stood there none the less. Dark Magician grinned, while Dark Magician Girl smiled softly.

"It is okay Serenity we are friends." Dark Magician Girl spoke to the hidden girl. Serenity's head popped out from behind Magick. Peering at the two adults.

"Fate said you were a ball of energy, I bet you are hungry." Dark Magician said looking at her.

"Yes, I am hungry, if you are friends of Fate, then your friends with me!" She yelped rushing toward the adults dragging Magick. Magick just grinned at his new friend. Serenity jumped and tackled the two sitting on the couch. "Where's the food?" She question sitting on Dark Magician, with Magick sprawled on him as well. Dark Magician Girl laughed at Serenity's enthusiasm and Dark Magician expression.

She gathered the two children and herded them toward the kitchen. Still, laughing at her husband. Dark Magician Girl took two plates down along with a pair of glasses. She seated the pair at an oak table and poured milk into the glasses handing them to the children. She turned questionably toward Serenity. "How about some cookies?" she inquire, only to be met with affirmative nods and a happy squeal. Deep chuckling was heard from the doorway as Dark Magician came in and hugged his wife.

Serenity was happy at the family, but sadden by her own. She mutely wondered where they were. Everyone notice the change in the angel's demeanor, Dark Magician look to his family a question in his eyes. Two nods answered the silent question. He glanced to the girl that was his new daughter, a father's pride in his eyes. "Serenity, there is something we must tell you." He said and sat at the table. Beginning his tale, and explaining up to now about what was to become of her. Through this Serenity was silent assessing the information with a wisdom that belied her age. When he was through he stared at the wall awaiting her decision to their tale. Worried slightly that she might reject them, in the few hours she had come to his home she had made a place in all of their hearts.

"Well, I will miss home, but if Fate said it is for the best..." Serenity stopped and swallowed. "Then, I guess it's okay, Mom and Dad." She choke out, swallowing her tears until a more private time. Dark Magician whipped around and rose out of the chair. He quickly walked over to the semi-distraught princess and hugged her. Dark Magician Girl also walked forward and hugged her. Magick bounced out of his chair and embraced Serenity around her waist. Each sharing their comfort, support, and joy with the sadden angel. "May I be excused to my room?" Serenity politely asked. They all nodded and Dark Magician swept her up into his arms carrying her to her room.

He placed her on her bed and quietly left the room giving her space. When Serenity was sure that he was away she allowed her tears to run unchecked. Only to feel comforting arms around her. She turned to the person's face to find Fate holding her. She curled up to Fate crying out her sorrow. After a few minutes, she hiccuped to slow her tears enough to ask a few questions.

"Why?" She murmured to Fate, tears gleaming in her sapphire eyes.

"To teach you to control the powers you will inherit." Fate whispered to her. Cooing to Serenity to comfort her.

"Why can I not learn at home?" Serenity questioned desperately.

"Your powers are restrained at home, here they can grow accordingly." Fate answered.

"Will I ever see home again?" Serenity inquired.

"Of course you will honey!" A familiar voice responded. Destiny strode in, a consoling smile on her face. Serenity blinked at her, small joy returning to her crushed eyes. "You will return to your home dimension at the age of coming. Until then just think of this as an adventure, and them, she gestured to the hallway, as extended family. They already love you as their own." Destiny said speaking softly.

"They love me?" Serenity asked in wonder. Fate and Destiny both nodded to the innocent princess. "I will go home?" She questioned again. She was met with nods. "Then, let's do this!" Serenity exclaimed her childish happiness flowing through the room. Destiny and Fate merely laughed and shook their heads. Serenity looked at them serious in her expression. "I forgive you, and I love you too." She said and hugged them both.

Fate and Destiny were shocked and tears of joy were welling in their eyes. Their little princess with her golden heart and lunarain understanding. Serenity yawned and sat back upon her bed. Fate and Destiny stood and Destiny picked up the tired princess. Fate pulled back the comforter on the bed, and smoothing the sheets. Destiny placed Serenity down and Fate flipped the comforter back up. "Better get some rest kiddo, you got a busy day tomorrow." Destiny said and kissed her forehead. Fate nodded to Destiny's statement and hugged Serenity. Serenity smiled and wave good-bye.

I know I said the next one would be about growing up, but technically you could see this as maturing a little. However, I am going skipped a span of time and giving some insight to her adjustment to the situation was just to explain how she is going to act later on. I mean over a length of time she would accept it fully and be our normal bunny, but sometimes no light is shed on her child way of thinking. She is portrayed loving everyone and it is true, but she is still a child. With a promise from two well-known adults would help the child adjust and greet the world with a smile. Next chapter will introduce one of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, and a few memories with her sayian father.

WolfchildBlazer.


	4. A Secret Keeper

A few notes before we begin.

**Kitty-demon 92-** Thank you for you review sorry for the typo of your name.

**DMS-** Thanks, I haven't quite decided on the couple yet. They do make a cute pair though.

**Lady Serenity-**Thank you kindly.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed even if I forgot to address you personally.

I don't own any part of these two shows.

Serenity brushed her long golden locks staring deeply into the oval mirror. Fondly remembering a time of sitting in front of her moonstone vanity, her mother gently brushing her hair.

"Momma, this isn't the royal hairstyle." Serenity pointed out.

Selenity laughed at her young daughter, finishing her looped single ponytail. "You are training with your father today." She said hugging her daughter.

"Try to go easy on me, okay princess." Her father asked standing in her doorway.

"Nope!" Serenity stated sticking her tongue out at her father. Selenity giggle at her daughter's spunk, Apollo rushed over and picked up Serenity. He twirled his baby girl around, then tucked her under his arm marching the direction of the training arena. "Hey! I can walk!" Serenity exclaimed at her father.

Apollo looked down, a mischievous grin on his face. "That's nice." He said and continued to carry her. Selenity gleefully laughing at the training pair.

"Mom!" Serenity shouted at her mother, pouting.

Apollo stopped and raised an eyebrow at his girls. He leaned his head down toward his daughter. The grin spreading, itching with the fun revenge he had planned.

"Hey angel, want to get mom back for laughing at us?" Apollo asked glancing at his daughter. She nodded her agreement. "Alright, how about a tickle attack?" He offered. Serenity concurred with fever. Apollo gazed to his wife; the grin full spread, and eyes twinkling. Selenity raised a sculpted brow at her family.

Apollo placed Serenity down and, "Tickle Attack!" He shouted. Apollo picking Selenity up and placing her on the bed in Serenity's room. Serenity leaping at her mother hands stretch and ready. Three different laughs flew through the moon's castle, filling it with light.

Serenity's reminiscing was cut short by a soft call and gentle shake. "Seren, dad's waiting for us." Magick said. Serenity nodded and finished fixing her hair. "Race you!" Magick shouted running out of the room, Serenity hot on his heels. Speeding past Dark Magician Girl.

"No running in the house." She reminded the two blurs. The reminder fell on deaf ears drowned by laughter. She shook her head and started to pick up fallen objects knocked over in the rush. A small smile on her face, "Thank you Serenity, Magick was such a shy, and quiet child." She whispered.

"I won!" was the declaratory statement from one of the panting children.

"No fair, you know the house better!" came the answer from the other winded child. Once they caught their breath they glanced up. Serenity's eyes were drawn to the new child standing next to the Dark Magician. She studied the child curiously. Medium light blonde hair hung to the shoulders, which spiked at the ends. Eyes a light purple hue. A white short-sleeved robe's top and black long pants. Soft black shoes adorn the feet, the arms were crossed and personality closed off. Serenity cluck to herself at the silent power surrounding him. She leaned closer to Magick, a question swimming in her eyes.

"Who is that?" She asked gesturing to the person next to Dark Magician.

"Him? That is Marik of the Ishtar's , a family of tomb keepers." He answered.

"Cool, I'm going to say hello." Serenity chirped, rushing toward Marik.

"Wait!" Magick yelped, too late to stop her. "He is not the world's most nicest person." He mumbled to himself, stalking to his sister.

Serenity reached Marik with eagerness of a new friend. Marik's eyes slanted at her, closing him off more. "Hi! I am Serenity, why are you wearing long pants in the hot sun?" She happily asked him, awaiting his answer. Dark Magician kept a silent eye on them, along with his son.

Marik was uncomfortable with this energy being forced upon him, blissfully ignoring his slightly cold behavior. Dark Magician interfered with the building tension.

"Serenity, this is Marik Ishtar, he is the son of our neighbors." Dark Magician introduced him. "He will be training with us." He added. Dark Magician rotated to the boy. "Marik, this Serenity, my daughter." He told him, hoping the light of Serenity would open the boy up.

"Tch, be careful princess you could break a nail." Marik said, challenging her with his stance. Serenity smirked in return, a challenge indeed.

"Well, will see who will break a nail." She simply responded slipping into a comfortable stance her father taught her.

The two Dark Magician's watch the scene with peaked interest. Magick turned to his father, one eye on his sister, if she needed him. "Seren's going to beat him, isn't she dad?" He asked. Dark Magician laughed and petted his son's head.

"Well, we will see, but she's got mom rooting for her." He said pointing to the window.

Dark Magician Girl was watching her angel take on the cold male. "You can do it Serenity, show him true female power." She shouted encouragingly. "Sorry Dear!" She apologized to Dark Magician.

"Let us make this a little interesting." Serenity suggested.

"You have my attention, princess." Marik remarked

"I win, you tell me a secret, you win, I'll tell you one." Serenity proposed to her opponent confidant in her abilities.

"You're on!" Marik agreed.

Dark Magician stepped in between the two. "Alright, there is an obstacle course set before you, the first one down and back with the spell card in hand wins." He said setting the ground rules. "On my mark." He stated raising his staff, he let a jet of spiral energy out, and the children took off.

Serenity with her lean form and sayian inheritance reached the spell card first. Marik just barely after, grabbing his spell card too. They race neck and neck down to the finish line, both crossing the same time.

"You tied!" Magick shouted at the end.

"We tied?" They both exclaimed Dark Magician nodded.

"Then we both have to tell each other a secret." Serenity said.

"Fine!" Marik agree.

Marik trusting the young girl told her of his fear of the initiation into the tomb keepers, at the coming of age. Serenity in exchange of trust told of where she came from and fear of what was happening there. She also gave Marik a pinky-swear promise she would not let him go through the ritual by himself. Marik surprise by the concern of his fear, smiled childishly at her. Offering his hand, "Friends?" he asked.

"Friends!" exclaimed Serenity, grabbing Marik's hand. "Now, let's go celebrate with milk and cookies!" She screamed dragging Marik into the house. Laughter swelling from everyone around. They finish training that day and Marik went home promising to meet Serenity and Magick at the bazaar tomorrow.

Later when Serenity went to her room for the night, Fate and Destiny were waiting.

"You held back." Fate pointed out.

"Yep, it was more fun crossing together, everyone wins." Serenity explained. "I made a new friend." She added.

"Indeed you did." Destiny agreed then the sister's put her to bed.

"Good-Night, tell everyone I love them." Serenity said.

"We're sure they know." They promised leaving in a sparkle of stars.

The fact her father is a sayian helps give her a physical advantage. Also, it helps her determine whether an approaching person is a threat or not. A Lunarian can read eyes very well and are gifted with empathy, but that can only work at close range. At the bazaar she meets more then Marik.

Please Review

WolfchildBlazer


	5. Enter Bakura Tomb Robber

**A** few things then onward.

Okay, as fair as pairings go I haven't a clue. In fact the way the story is coursing she will not be with anyone, until the sequel. In that case you can vote for your favorite pairing, as much as you want. You are welcome to vote now if you want. This chapter and the next are going to be a bit darker, so I am going to have to change the rating to PG-13. Thanks for all your nice reviews.

**Kitty-demon92- **I am a young adult of eighteen, who excelled in English class. Thank you for you compliment. Not to mention my mom was a teacher, and she is dead-set on fair grammar.

I don't own these two shows, and continuing to disclaim that I do.

The bazaar was bustling with activity, the Magician family in the thick of it. Dark Magician glanced at his two children his arm sitting tightly around his wife's waist.

"Mom and I have a few items to pick-up." He said sharing a wink with his son, while looking pointedly at Serenity.

"You are on your own for a little while, keep an eye out for young Marik." Dark Magician Girl added.

"Yes Ma'am!" The children said saluting at their parents. With small words of information shared, the two pairs went their separate ways.

"How are we going to find Marik?" Serenity inquired.

"I do not know, but we should start looking." Magick implied.

"Okay, let us spilt up, I'll go this way." Serenity said heading deeper into the throng of people.

"Wait!" Magick called out unheeded. "We shouldn't separate." He murmured to himself, sighing at the thought of finding two people in the mob.

"Hey Magick!" A voice called from behind him. Magick turned to greet the caller, pleased to see Marik.

"Hello, Marik!" He cried out in relief. One down, he thought, now to find Serenity.

"Where's the princess?" Marik asked looking for his other friend. Magick gestured to the growing group of people. Marik whistled in amazement. "Shall we look for her?" Marik questioned. Magick nodded and together they set off to find Serenity.

With our young angel, she had found her way to the novelty stands of the bazaar. There in the shades of palm sat a boy with light colored hair, his back to Serenity. Found you, she thought and rushed to the boy. Tackling him to the ground, chirping Marik's name.

"Get off." was a brutish reply to her, struggling to push her off. In the process of trying to escape Serenity the pair tumbled into the sunlight. The boy's hair was highlighted as a shocking white. Serenity seeing this scampered off of the boy. Said boy sat up and twisted his body to glare at Serenity. His sharp sky-blue eyes starring intensely at her.

"You will tell me why you felt the need to jump on me." came the smooth order from the youth in front of her.

"Sorry, I thought you were Marik, a friend of mine." Serenity explained.

"I feel sorry for your friends if this is how you greet them." He spoke sneeringly.

"I don't greet any of my friends like that, it was in relief of finding him, ah you, who are you?" Serenity asked in wonder.

"If I tell you, will you go away?" He asked.

"Yes." Serenity said sincerely.

"Bakura." He said.

"Well, Bakura, come on." Serenity urged grabbing his hand.

"Wait, I thought you said, you would go away." Bakura asked.

"We are going away from this area." She explained with logic.

"But, I meant.." Bakura was cut-off.

"Look, I'm hungry, I bet you are too, it's high noon." Serenity said dragging Bakura back the way she came.

"You don't here the word No, very often do you?" Bakura questioned.

"No, you're not hungry, or no, you don't want to get food with a friend?" Serenity inquired.

"Never mind." Bakura grumbled resigning himself to be dragged.

"That's what I thought, look an open food court." Serenity said hauling Bakura to it. "I see Magick and Marik too, come on." She said speeding up. "Magick, Marik, over here I made a new friend." Serenity called them over.

Lunch hour was spent getting to know each other. They were joined by Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Presenting a staff and clothing modeled after the three Magician's to Serenity. Also, giving an upgraded spell caster light gold orb to Magick. "Well, Serenity, welcome to the first stage of formal training." Dark Magician spoke.

"What do I do, hit my opponents over the head with it?" Serenity asked. Everyone laughed at the question. Dark Magician Girl blushed at a memory. "Mom, why are you red?" Serenity wondered. This was met with heavier laughter. Dark Magician grinned boyishly at his wife.

"Mom and I trained together, and she did wallop me on my head, she didn't ask." Dark Magician told, hugging his wife closer. "Honey, talking about that, makes the spot hurt again, can you kiss it better?" He teased his wife. Dark Magician Girl stood up and whacked Dark Magician over the head with said staff.

"You swore you would never tell, and behave!" She said in her defense. Sitting back down, everyone laughed harder.

The day was spent combing the bazaar, looking at different things. Serenity bought two necklaces, with a split staff charm. One half said her brother's name on it, the other her's, she gave that one to Magick. She also bought two gold arm bands for Marik, and a Eye of Ra cloak pin for Bakura. Serenity gave them their gifts, in return she receive two well-cut stones, an Amethyst from Marik, and a Aquamarine from Bakura. Magick got her a cloak with the family crest on the back as well as her name. As the sun began its descent, good-byes were shared and promises to see each other tomorrow were made. Each going their separate ways, Marik home, and Bakura to an inn he was staying at with his father the innkeeper.

Bakura frighten to return to the inn, his shoulders tensed at the greeting he would receive from his father. A shadow fell over him, his head down.

"Now boy, where is the money you pinched, to help keep this inn running." His father's course voice demanded. Bakura handed over the money he had acquired. Squinting with guilt as the coins glinted in his father's hand.

"Good, soon, I will teach you tomb-robbing." His father crowed. Bakura winced, he had no desire to become the next King of Thieves, but the other option wasn't desired either. Bakura hearten by the father's pride of Dark Magician in his kids made a painful flaw that night. He told of his day with the Magician family. His father became enraged, the Magician family is the trusted advisor to the High Pharaoh which made them very wealthy and very dangerous to his way of life.

"This was all you brought back, a measly seven-hundred gold coins?" He raged at Bakura. His hand descended toward Bakura knocking him to the floor, Serenity's gift falling out of his pocket. "Ah, I see, you were holding out on me." His father said reaching toward Bakura's only treasure.

"No, father!" Bakura screamed, his defiance seeping from him.

"Hmm, this means something to you, insect?" He questioned flipping the cloak pin in the air.

"Yes." Bakura stated, his will fading with the glowing ideas in his father's eyes.

"Very well, you may keep this trinket, only if you go back tomorrow and bring me the Magician family heirloom." His father gloated. Bakura had never heard of this item, but nodded his head. "Good, now louse, don't you ever talked back to me again." His father order his hand falling to the knife at his hip. "You will learn to respect me." He grounded out, drawing the knife out. Bakura tensed, knowing he would hurt tonight, but he will refuse to cry out. Darkness fell onto Bakura's world, saving him from the pain he would experience.

With Serenity she had arrived in her room just as the moon reached it's peak. Fate and Destiny were waiting to begin training her again in her dreams. However, they had a few new things to explain.

"Serenity the gems you receive from your friends today, place them in your bracelet." Fate instructed.

"Where?" Serenity questioned.

"Look closely." Destiny explained.

True enough two gem shape holes sat on the ridges of the snake's back. Serenity slipped the two stones into them, when snug they glowed warmly.

"You will be even closer to your friends, the gems will alert you to their status, and lend you unique powers." Fate elaborated.

"Now to bed, little one." Destiny spoke. They tucked Serenity in, tears hidden in their eyes.

"Tomorrow's going to be hard for her." Destiny whispered to Fate.

"Not all of it." Fate replied. Serenity sensing their sadness, spoke up.

"Good-night and I love you." Serenity wished to them, then curled into sleep. The sisters disappeared in a glimmer of stars.

Oh, you are not going to be happy with me, especially Bakura fans.

Though let me explain there has to be some reason Bakura becomes a tomb robber of epic proportions. This is one of the more demanding reasons I can think of, that would make his personality jaded. Don't worry he will be fine, and away from that man in the next chapter. In A Lady, two healers, and a warrior.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	6. A Lady and Two Healers

Alright I made some minor changes to this chapter. Instead of a Lady, two healers, and a warrior. I cut the warrior part out to place in the next chapter. The reason is the next chapter would of been awfully short. Also according to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, Joey last name is Jonouchi in Japanese, his first name is Katsuya. He just prefers to be called by a variation of his last name. Now I know you are anxious about Bakura, so onward.

I don't own either shows.

Morning came with promises of a new start. It was also treacherous to the young Bakura. His body ached and screamed at him, a painful reminder of his promise today. He grinned sardonically, his father had went easy on him. Gripping his late mother's make-up, he blended a concealing tone, virtually flawless against his skin. His practiced hands doctoring his face and body, wrapping bandages around his lower ribs. Gingerly cleaning the deep knife tracks, and binding them closed. Tossing on a loose fitting shirt and pants, he grabbed his small treasure whispering a small sorry to the pin. Affixing the pin to his cloak he stepped out of the dismal inn. Pulling his bangs under the hood of his cloak, he began the vitriolic trek to the Magician's house.

Serenity was up at the first blink of sunrise, excited to see her friends, but bothered by an off-feeling. Squealing in joy, she rushed to the kitchen. Dark Magician Girl greeted her with breakfast, laughing at her enthusiasm. Dark Magician was seated at the table, studying some court affairs. He glanced up at the sound of his daughter, laughing silently, he went back to his papers. A few minutes later Magick stumbled into the kitchen, yawning he took his seat at the table. "Morning." chirped Serenity. Magick nodded and waved, his head resting on the table. Laughter filled the kitchen of the Magician family.

A knock broke the laughing fit, Serenity sped off toward the door. "Marik!" Her cheery greeting reverberated through the house. "Come in, we are having chocolate-chip pancakes!" Serenity's mirthful invite rung throughout the hallway. The doorway still wide-open.

"They let you have sugar, this early?" A sarcastic comment answered Serenity's declaration.

"Bakura!" came affronted call.

"Serenity!" was the response.

"Serenity, bring them in here." Dark Magician Girl called setting extra places.

"Yes, mom." the affirmative reply reached the kitchen, followed by three fair-haired children.

"Morning boys, want some breakfast?" Dark Magician Girl greeted.

"Yes, ma'am." was the answer from the two flaxen-haired males.

"Serenity." Dark Magician requested Serenity's attention.

"Yes, father?" She wondered

"Mom and I have a few things to do for the pharaoh, we will be back in an hour, listen to your sitter." He explained.

A dainty tap bespoke their attention. Dark Magician rose to answer the door, he came back with a blonde haired lady. Clothed in hues of violet, drawing the attractive feature of her eyes almost similar in color. She walked with graced, reminding Serenity of the harpies of legend. "Children, this is Lady Mai, she will watch you for the hour, behave!" Dark Magician told the children, waving good-bye, and urging his wife along.

Breakfast finished to quickly for Bakura, face with his ushered decision. Guilt struck his throat making it very hard to breathe. "Come on Kura." Serenity called. "We're going to play hide and seek, come on Bakura, Magick is it." She said and hurried along. Bakura found that his vision became blurry with tears of guilt, frustration, and anger. This wasn't fair, they were practically giving him the family heirloom, by letting sneak around un-supervised. His fist clenched white with despair. Yet, a painful reminder jerked him, his hand had been cut by his father's knife.

Resigning with broken spirit, he went hunting for the heirloom. Entering the parent's room a flash caught his eye. Sitting on a mantled shelf, was a gold orb with the Eye of Ra, imprinted on it. Bakura snatch it and put it in his pocket. Wincing at the shame burning his skin, and the injuries at the reminder if he didn't take it.

"Bakura, come out, you won." Serenity's trusting voice called. He swallowed and stepped out. "Let's listen to a couple of stories by Lady Mai, you hide to well." Serenity suggested. Bakura hastily nodded, with that he grabbed her hand, and made his way back to the living room. The hour was quickly spent with story telling and the children fell into a short nap. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl came home to find them resting, they thanked Lady Mai, and just watched them sleep.

Dark Magician noticed a glow on Serenity's bracelet originating from the Aquamarine. Before he could study it further, it flashed brightly awaking the sleeping children. When it died down an answering flash came from Bakura's pocket, and the orb floated out.

"The orb of Amon Ra." Dark Magician whispered, looking questionably at Bakura. Bakura broke, a haunted look framing his face. He told of everything that had happen, and how his father acts. Dark Magician Girl ran over and picked him up examining him closely. Dark Magician stood up and walk past Bakura, stopping to pick up the orb and petted Bakura's head. He turned to his wife, his face contorted in barely controlled fury. "Honey, take his to the healers, Serenity I want you to use the low-level healing spell I taught you on Bakura, on the way over to the healers, Magick, Marik, go with them, I am going to see the constable." Dark Magician said starring into the frighten eyes of Bakura. "You are a very brave young man." He said and with a swish of a cloak was gone.

"Come on children, in a circle, Serenity stand next to me." Dark Magician Girl ordered, holding Bakura gently to her. With a flash of magic, they were gone. Appearing at the Jonouchi's, the healer's home, Marik anxiously rapping at the door.

"Hold on I am coming." A shout answered them. A tall boy with short canary-blonde hair opened the door. His eyes a rough mahogany brown peered at the assorted group, his white healers robe draping his form. "Hurry in." He said gesturing them inside. His chassis sweeping down the hallway before them.

"Katsuya, who is here?" A sweet feminine voice questioned.

"Someone who needs our help, Shizuka." He answered.

A cinnamon haired young female walk into the room. Her amber eyes smiling kindly at them. Through this time Serenity had been feeding healing energy to Bakura, fainted after the strain of transport.

"Serenity!" They all shouted, phasing the healers to act. Katsuya gathered Serenity and carried her to a small couch. Shizuka took Bakura into the healing room where her parents hurried straight to work. Shizuka headed to where Katsuya stood feeding some of his energy to Serenity.

Magick marched over to the pair and tugged on Katsuya's robes, he looked down at Magick. "Yes?" he questioned kindly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Katsuya, is she going to be alright?" Magick questioned in concern.

"Call me Jono, kid, she will be fine, she's just tired." Katsuya explained.

"Thanks Jono, but you're not much older then me." Magick said and went to hold his sister's hand. Jono laughed and nodded.

"You are right, I am fourteen." He said and relinquish his healing flow.

"He's the same age as Lady Mai." A tired Serenity croaked out.

"Mai, as in Mai Kajaku?" Shizuka inquired. Dark Magician Girl nodded. "Hey, Katsuya, they know your crush." Shizuka sung out.

"That's nice." an embarrassed Jono grounded out. "Alright, we need an account of what happened." He said, grabbing some writing papyrus paper, and a feathered pen. Bakura's story was reiterated to the two healers. When the chronicle of the events were finished, Bakura walked in. Serenity in her joy, jumped off the couch and tackled Bakura.

"I thought you didn't greet friends like this." came the astute comment from the boy on the ground. Serenity blushed sheepishly and extended her hand to Bakura.

"We love you anyway." Marik spoke and wrapped his arms around his friend, Serenity.

"Even in your spaced moments." Bakura added standing and hugging his two friends.

"Group hug!" Magick called out, dragging Shizuka and Jono over to the friends. Everyone sharing a hug including the two healers.

"You know we make a friendship circle bracelet." Serenity commented studying her growing group of friends. With Bakura well, and the Jonouchi's paid they made ready to leave. "Wait!" Serenity yelped and left the transport circle running to Jono and Shizuka. Picking a few wildflowers on the rush over, she quickly made a flower-chain crown for Shizuka. "Here, for my new friend." she offered to Shizuka. In exchange Shizuka offered her an Amber stone. "Friends." Serenity said and embraced Shizuka.

Serenity then turned to Jono. "I promise to help you become better friends with Lady Mai." she happily stated.

"Promise?" Jono questioned

"Pinky-swear." Serenity said gripping his pinky with hers.

"Thanks, here little Serenity." Jono spoke handing her a Turquoise. Serenity thanked him, and him a quick hug.

"See you later." she promised, rushing back to the waiting transport group. "Home, momma!"exclaimed Serenity. With a swirl of colors they arrived back home. "Mom, may Bakura, and Marik stay the night with us, please?" Serenity begged. Dark Magician Girl nodded and strode inside to make lunch. The children hurried inside hunger tickling their bellies.

Dark Magician was waiting inside for them a brooding look on his face. "Bakura, your father has been arrested." He said carefully, studying Bakura's reaction. "How would you like to stay with a nice family I know in the castle?" Dark Magician ventured. Bakura happily agreed. "I will introduce you tomorrow, I hear tell you and Marik are staying tonight." He said Marik and Bakura concurring with his statement.

"Well, everyone, go wash your hands for lunch." Dark Magician ordered. A whirlwind of children blew past him the direction of the bathrooms. He chuckled and went to hug his wife.

The rest of the day and into the early night was filled with the sounds of joy. When it came time to retire they said their good-nights, Marik and Bakura being shown guestrooms right next to Magick and Serenity's rooms.

Serenity went around giving everyone one last hug, before heading to her room where she knew the sisters waited for her. Fate and Destiny were sitting on her bed a book in hand. "Is that the Book of Destiny?" Serenity asked. Fate nodded and glanced her over.

"Serenity, check your bracelet." Fate instructed. Again two more holes appeared on the spine of the snake. She place the Amber and Turquoise into the slots, then crawled into bed.

"Why is the Book of Destiny here?" Serenity inquired.

"We are going to read you a bed time story." Destiny responded.

"You pick." Fate said.

"I want to hear about my grandmother Selene." Serenity whispered. The sisters nodded, the story spilling from their lips in rehearsed unison. Before long soft snores greeted their story telling.

"Goodnight Angel." They both whispered, kissed Serenity's forehead, and disappeared. Minutes later Marik, Magick, and Bakura entered the room and curled up with Serenity falling fast asleep. Destiny quickly re-emerged, and snapped a picture with a futuristic camera. "She will want a copy of this when she is older." she said and vanished.

There I made up for being mean to Bakura. Children are so adorable when they are young. The warrior will show up in the next chapter. The next chapter is called A priestly mistake, and a warrior's courage. That answers who shows up in the next one. Well thanks and review.

WolfchildBlazer.


	7. A priestly mistake, and a warrior's cour...

I am glad everyone is enjoying this story. Some personal notes and then onward.

**Chibi Hikari 1 -**Thanks, Imagination is one of the greatest gifts everyone can have and share.

**Flame Ivy Moon-** Thanks. Your description is fascinating in your bio. Kitsune, Inu-yokai, and wolf, wow busy bloodline.

**Cosmos270-** Thanks I try to update as quickly as I write, sometimes it is hard.

**Maiden Genisis-** Thanks, I see you updated, way cool.

**Silver-Moonlight 81-**Thanks, I will continue to update.

**Kitty-demon92-** Yeah, but most good teachers are like that. I wouldn't enjoy writing as much if I couldn't make the story flow. Thanks.

**Lady Serenity-** Since you ask who she was going to meet next and specified two names. She will meet Seto, a.k.a. Seth in this one, and the pharaoh in the next chapter. She doesn't meet Shaadi until the ninth chapter.

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those I didn't thank personally, you are all very special.

I don't own any part of these shows nor do I claim to.

The horse ride to the castle was blissfully uneventful. Except for the uncontainable rejoice the children expressed. Marik was excited to ride the buckskin mare, because the tomb-keepers hardly venture out-doors, and scarcely on horse back. Bakura was thrilled for two reason, one his father was out of his life, and two he had never ridden a horse before. The chestnut mare reacted to his cheerfulness, merrily skip-trotting down the desert road. Magick enjoyed free-riding without his father, besetting a roan mare. Serenity had never been on a horse before, she had ridden Elysian pegasus's, but never a beautiful Earthian horse. Her's was a pure black gelding that rode smoothly and proud. All the horses were of Arabian descent, including the two bay mares her mother and father were riding. They were enjoying their quiet moment together. Happily experimenting with the gaits of the horses, their cloaks billowing in the wind. To soon the ride came to an end, Serenity toying with the idea of making a spectacle by riding through the palace of the pharaoh. Her countenance betraying her thoughts.

"I would advise against that Seren." Magick commented. "Though I wouldn't mind joining you." He continued. Reading his sister's face like an open book. Serenity laughed at his statements.

"I was only imagining the thought of parading the horse through the palace." Serenity defended. Everyone shook their heads, slipping off their respected mounts.

"The pharaoh is a fair and kind man, but I think he might draw the line at a horse in his home." Dark Magician proffered.

"Though the pharaoh's son would probably congratulate her." A familiar voice humorously said. Serenity turned and rushed to the figure. Bakura glanced over to watch a known scene. Serenity catching his glance slowed her pace and tenderly hugged the person.

"Jono, why are you here?" Serenity curiously asked.

"Visiting a palace friend." Jono answered mysteriously. Serenity peered at him, but shrugged her shoulders. She quickly walked back to the group.

"Will you esquire us in?" Serenity questioned.

"Sure, why not?" came Jono's flippant reply. Jono leading the group to the horse caretaker tent. "Rishid, come here young one." Jono called into the tent. A scrawny boy of thirteen exited the tent. His head was shaven except for a high raven hair ponytail. Eyes a shade of lazuline, which flicked up to look at them. He hurriedly gathered the horses reigns, nearly tripping over his tunic in his haste. He took the horses to a shaded tent outfitted for them.

Serenity turned to Jono and her parents sucking on her bottom lip. "Thanks Jono, but I am going to go after Rishid." she said. Jono chortled and shook his head.

"Making friends with everyone?" Dark Magician quipped. Serenity nodded and shuffled her feet. Soon she was joined by Bakura, Marik, and Magick. "Alright, stay together, so I can find you later." Dark Magician consented, then he, Dark Magician Girl, and Jono headed in the direction of the palace. Jono twisting to offer one last wave. Serenity and her friends sprinted after the stable boy.

"Rishid, wait!" Serenity called when she saw the crow's color ponytail. Rishid ceased glimpsing at Serenity in question.

"Is not everything to your satisfaction madam?" Rishid inquired worriedly.

"Wha? Oh no, everything is fine." Serenity assured.

"Then how can this one be of further use?" Rishid queried.

"You want to be our friend?" Serenity piqued.

"Yes ma'am." came the automated response.

"Rishid, I am asking, not demanding." Serenity explained.

"Sure." Rishid mumbled self-consciously.

"Cool, come on." Serenity said linking her arms through his and Magick's rushing to the palace. Marik and Bakura hurrying behind them.

"Serenity, do you even know where you going?" Marik enquired.

Serenity's pace halted a sheepish expression coloring her cheeks.

"Nope." came the chipper response. Rishid cleared his throat, attention snapped to him, he shifted uncomfortably.

"I could show you around, if you want?" He offered, his shoulders hunched, afraid of being struck for talking to a superior. His answer was Serenity hugging him joyfully. Rishid's skin tone whiten in shock, he cautiously hugged back. Serenity eased out giving him space.

"Lead on Captain Rishid." Serenity jostled. "Onward into uncharted territory." Serenity crowed. The three flaxen-haired males shaking their heads, and a raven-crowned one starring in amazement. Slowly the group made their way through the palace, observing different objects, and fascinating art that lined the hallways. In time the troupe made their way to the decorative east wing.

"This wing is where the pharaoh's guest stay, such as the High Priest and his family." Rishid explained.

"Such as that is, you and your rag-tag friends shouldn't be here." A cold voice made itself known. A chestnut brunette youth stepped out his ice-blue eyes glaring superiorly at them. Surveying them in contempt, his eyes scanning his targets. His lean form was clothed in a Egyptian priest robes of purple. His eyes picked Rishid standing there. "Horse-boy." he sneered at Rishid, not knowing the others.

"Young Master Seth." Rishid honored bowing low.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" the youth demanded.

Rishid bowed lower. "No most gracious one." His voice shook.

"Did I just say you could speak?" Seth spoke harshly. Serenity by now was angry at the treatment of her friend.

"Hey, back-off, he already apologized." Serenity snapped at Seth. Seth's head snapped to his new prey, his eyes narrowing.

"Servant Girl, you." Seth was cut-off.

"Name's Serenity." Serenity spoke. Her whole body tightening with her anger. "I don't like how you are treating my friend, apologize." She spoke gritting her teeth. Her power spiking wildy, Seth smirked at her.

"Ah, how admiral, the peasants are sticking together." He leered. Bakura and Marik maneuvered in front of Serenity, their stances protective. Magick went to help Rishid, he moving him away from the curling vipers. A form appeared between the two adders, Dark Magician surveyed the scene. He look curiously at the simmering Serenity his back to Seth. Seth seeing Dark Magician grinned predatorily at Serenity.

"Sir, Dark Magician, this group." Again he was silenced, but by a more happier cry.

"Daddy." Serenity cried leaping at Dark Magician. Dark Magician peered in wonder at Serenity when he caught her. Seth visibly blanched at his gregarious mistake.

"What is going on angel?" Dark Magician questioned.

"Nothing, Seth was going to formally introduce himself after his apology to Rishid for bumping into him, isn't that nice daddy?" Serenity explained, catching everyone's incredulous looks.

"If you say so." Dark Magician said. Seth was appalled at the thought of shaking hands with a servant, but admired Serenity's tack. He begrudgingly offered his hand. Rishid glanced at him, then at Bakura and Marik who flashed him quick thumbs-up. Rishid looked at Magick who smiled encouragingly, and finally at Serenity who nodded. He took Seth's hand and shook it quickly, both dropping their hands like they had caught fire. Seth back tracked a few steps and starred at Serenity, finding whatever he was looking for, he cleared his throat.

"I am Seth, son to current High Priest, next in line for High Priest, and.." Seth was once again cut-off by a familiar voice.

"Currently hard to keep track of." Jono's voice rang.

"He was the friend you came to see?" Serenity exclaimed.

"Yes." Jono said. Seth constricted his eyes at Serenity, wondering why she sounded surprised.

"Well, I guess that is just you." Serenity said, jumping from Dark Magician's arms and went to hug Jono.

"That is the second hug today you have given Jono, what about us?" question Bakura, Marik, and Magick together.

"Oh you guys." Serenity said and went to embrace each of them including Rishid , and Seth who tensed at the initial contact, but quickly warmed to the girl. "Now that is settled, let's go do something." Serenity suggested.

"Not now angel, Bakura's got to do something, and I know you won't let him go alone." Dark Magician interrupted. "Will you three be joining us?" He asked looking at Jono, Seth, and Rishid. Three nods answered his question. "Very well, Bakura there is something you must face." Dark Magician said leading them to the dungeon.

A dungeon is not a particular welcoming atmosphere, this dungeon was no exception. It was damp, moss grew in every crack, and sand littered the floor, making the trek hazardous. The dungeon was soundless, except for the occasional clang of bars, and the sweeping of their cloaks. The children huddled together and close to Dark Magician. When their imagination was reaching it's peak, Dark Magician ceased his travel before a cell. The children look searchingly around Dark Magician.

"Bakura, come." Dark Magician gently ordered. Bakura stepped beside Dark Magician, his whole body stiff. "Bakura, this man is your father." Dark Magician said pointing to a figure in the cell. Bakura pulled back ready to flee, until six hands placed themselves on his shoulders offering their silent support. He look back at the encouraging circle behind him, lending him courage to face his demon. Serenity smiled gently, unmatched in the peace she radiated.

"I promise, he will never harm you again." Serenity whispered squeezing his shoulder. The moment was broken by the cage door swinging open, and a shadow hurling itself at Bakura. It's momentum was eradicated by a well-placed sword handle to the stomach. Before it was stopped a grimy hand had brushed Bakura's cloak pin.

"Get back in there." A fierce voice ordered. The sword handle disappearing into a sheath, and a two-toned chocolate haired youth stood up. His short hair ended in a point, dark eyes studying them dubiously. "Name's Hiroto Honda." He said offering a quick salute. His armor following his moves. "Jono, Seth, Dark Magician Sir, who's your entourage?" Hiroto questioned starring at the assembled group. Dark Magician stepped forward.

"Hiroto, these two are my son and daughter, Magick and Serenity." He said pointing to them. "This is Marik Ishtar, and Rishid." Dark Magician further explained, his hand gesturing in their direction. "This is Bakura, he is the boy that will be staying with you and your family." He finished, resting a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Right, let's get out of here." Hiroto said leading them out of the dungeon. The group left the dismal place, their backs to the cells.

"Bakura, one day I will have revenge." His father's dark voice promised, his hands clenching at the thought. The dungeon door slamming with a finality.

"The day's gotten late, perhaps, you should retire to the guest rooms." Hiroto suggested glancing at a window. "The evening meal will be served, in the quarters as you specified Dark Magician." He continued. Dark Magician nodded turning to his room, he paused and sent a glimpse over his shoulder.

"Hiroto, can you have a room made ready for Rishid, and show the other's to their chambers?" He requested. Hiroto nodded, escorting Magick, Marik, Bakura, Rishid, and Serenity to their rooms. Serenity was the last to be escorted, at the doorway Hiroto stopped her.

"Serenity, here, I feel you need this." Hiroto said handing over a Tiger's-eye. Serenity smiled and hugged him, then dashed into the room. A few minutes later a torrent of knocking sounded, Serenity hopped off the bed and opened the door. Seth stood there shoulders squared, one hand cupping something.

"Here, as a way of apology." Seth said thrusting a Sapphire at her.

"No, as a marker of a new friendship." Serenity said holding the Sapphire. She waved, hugged him, and shut the door leaving an awe-struck Seth. He shook his head in amazement and left. "I am a walking gem magnet." Serenity said in exasperation placing the stones in the new slots of the snake. One hand stroking the ginzuishou, wondering about home and her family. Serenity shrugged and turned to the sky. "I miss you and I love you." she whispered. Tears playing on her eyelashes, the ginzuishou flashed in comfort, sending her prayer across dimensions.

That's done. I know some Seto fans are going to be slightly miffed. Please don't be Seto is my favorite character. I am just as much sure though he would still be his egoistical self.

Review Please.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	8. Friends of Great Respect

Hmm, how kind, thank you all. As several have asked about Yugi, and Tea. Chapter 8, this chapter to be exact is their's along with one other. I like how I picture Serenity meeting the pharaoh, but the other two weren't as cleared. Small note, Tea equals Anzu , and Dark Yugi/Yami equals Mou Hitori no Yuugi or Atemu Hokarhati , but as a simple thing, he will mostly be referred to as Yami as of right now. Oh and as far as pairings go their will not be any in this one, this is a set for the sequel. In the sequel I need you to vote for your favorite pair, you are welcome to vote as many times as you want.

Thanks for all of your reviews.

I do not own a single share of these two shows, and will continue to say so.

Serenity's routine of the morning hours were slightly off, she spent most of the early morning searching her way through the palace. She was currently nibbling on her lower lip, anxious because she was suppose to meet the pharaoh and his son today at the cusp of nine. Her eyes scanned the hallways hoping for some sign or help in the direction of the throne room. Passing a sundial she cast a worried glance at the shadow deriving that the hour was eight and a quarter. Serenity was close to breaking, her notions tickling her with the disapproving glances from the royal family, and the disappointed faces of her family current, and on the moon.

Etiquette was one of the things she prided herself in, and she was torn at the thought of blemishing her record on a important meeting. Fate heard her and spared her angel of that pain, sending Seth in Serenity's direction.

Seth was not a morning person of notable kindness, his mood was not improved by the fact he had to hunt down Serenity by _request_ of Dark Magician. He was to bring said person to the pharaoh's throne room for a gathering. Seth's mood was darkened by every step he took, he wondered why Dark Magician didn't have someone wait for Serenity in front of her chamber. He did not care for this excursion, why couldn't that conferred Magician, sent Rishid or Jono, he muttered to himself. His mood was close to souring for the day when he spotted the lost princess. Seth's aura sprung to life around him in relief and anger. Warring within him until he reached Serenity and noticed her distress. Mentally sighing at his gallantry and quenching his anger, he softly tapped the shoulder of Serenity.

Serenity whipped around to look at her savior and with relief hugged the annoyed youth. A few minutes later you could see a panting Seth and a chittering Serenity. Mumbling sincere apologies's at almost sending Seth to see Anubis before his time. Seth caught his breath and glared at Serenity a question foremost in his mind.

"Girl, are you one of those primal amazons that roam the western lands?" Seth questioned, wondering why anyone would have that strength of the female persuasion. He also thanked Amon Ra for watching over him yesterday, sparring him from a painful tussle with Serenity. Seth's question was met kindly with a blank stare. Serenity shook her head at the strange customs practiced by Seth and twined her arm with one of his. Again she was met with a tightening of muscles, before relaxing.

Serenity glance curiously at Seth. "Are you to be my knight, rescuing me from my distress?" She questioned, gleefully watching Seth's expression.

"What?" Seth uproariously demanded. He attempted to walk away from the giggling princess, until the other arm of his was reminded that it was attached. "To what pleasure does it bring you to torture me?" Seth inquire his tone nearly close to whining. Serenity balefully disagreed squeezing his arm gently as a way of apology. Seth heaved a sigh and guided Serenity to the throne with ten minutes to spare. He turned to head away, after all he was now longer needed. Serenity stopped him, picking up on his discord emotions.

"Seth, could you stay with me to meet the pharaoh?" Serenity questioned.

"Aren't your family in there, and friends?" Seth asked. His back to Serenity.

"Not all my friends, and you are the only one that truly knows the pharaoh's mannerism's you could save me from myself." Serenity said, boosting Seth's ego mildly. Seth nodded, his stance now full of importance.

All glanced at the pair when they arrived Marik, Magick, Rishid, Jono, and Bakura stayed their spots. They were under orders of the two adult Magician's to not move a muscle. They all sent encouraging smiles to Serenity, and a gentile nod at Seth. Seth bowed to Serenity and went to stand by his father.

Serenity approached her family curtsying to the demanding figure upon the throne. She was studying the potential ally with side looks. His hair was golden, shades similar to hers, spike at the edges. He had a noble face, and kind violet fuchsia eyes. The pharaoh was clothed in a royal purple tunic, and his head weighted with a golden crown. He smiled kindly at her and gestured for her to rise.

"Forgive me, I apologize that my son is not here to greet you, he is currently getting his portrait finished." The pharaoh explained motioning to the empty throne to the left of him. "The portrait was to be finished yester-eve, however, my son is not one for sitting long term." He added and waved her closer. "I wish to study the daughter of my best friend." The pharaoh explain, looking at her evenly. "You have a kind and trusting daughter, Dark Magician." The pharaoh said. "May I request a favor of you, Serenity?" He asked. Serenity nodded. "May you fetch my son from the portrait studio?" The pharaoh requested. Serenity nodded, curtsied, and turn to leave. She stopped at Seth , a thought dawning on her.

"Sir, may I have someone accompany me, I am afraid I do not know my surroundings to well." Serenity requested. The pharaoh nodded and waved Rishid over to Serenity. "Thank you, your Majesty." Serenity responded, and left with Rishid leading.

They easily reached the room in which the portrait was being painted. Rishid entering first to explain who they were and why they were there. The painter nodded and laid his brush down, his portrait half done. Meanwhile the pharaoh's son wondered at the intrusion, didn't they know it was going to make this painting session longer. He slipped off the stool he was perched on and made his way to the newcomers.

Serenity turned when she head sounds from the general direction of where the pharaoh's son posed. She caught the morning light falling on they boy illuminating his features. You could effortlessly see he was descended from the pharaoh. The same noble face, the closely shaded eyes of violet fuchsia. His hair was two-toned bearing his father's aureate hair toned, but shadowed by a fuller ranged of hair of a reddish coloring. The hair spiked in every direction in controlled chaos two long spikes framing his face. He was dressed in a flawlessly white tunic, cordon by a gilded chain of gold bringing attention to his graceful neck.

Serenity noted he was coming over and his walk was stiff from the long hours of sitting. To make it simpler for him Serenity walked closer not seeing the rug bunched up. She tripped hitting the painter's paint, one small carton color of bright green went arching into the air. Serenity prayed it would not land where she knew it would. The carton crowned the two-toned haired prince dyeing the red tips bright green and dripping onto his golden locks.

The picture made was a humorous one, and Serenity was hard-pressed not to laugh. The paint was leaking down the pharaoh's son's face leaving trails of color on his face. Serenity could feel her lips twitching and heard a group of footsteps approaching the room. She tried to maintain her composer to save the last of the prince's pride. The door was heard swinging open.

"Serenity, what is taking you and my son so long?" The pharaoh's voice rang. "Atemu, why do you not answer me?" He asked, glancing around Serenity. Shock etched his face, the corner of his lip lifting up. Serenity thought this would be a good time to introduce herself and apologize.

"Hi, I'm Serenity." She quipped with a small wave. Curtsying gracefully to the painted prince. He stared etiquette postulating he follow suit. He bowed and gracefully swept his arm out in the fashion of his family's salute.

"Hello, my full court title is Mou Hitori no Yuugi, or Atemu, Yami to my close advisors and friends." Yami said. His dignity upholding his painted visage. Serenity cracked and laughed childishly at him. Yami raised his eyebrow at the joyful girl. "Perhaps you can share the joke, milady." He said, leaning closely to her and the painter's palette. "Or maybe you can join it." Yami added grabbing a light rose pink color and dashing it over Serenity. He chuckled at her shocked face and her painted figure. Serenity glance at him curiously and then laughed at the both of them.

Enjoying the moment they each laughing with happiness. Lifted by the moment Yami and Serenity grabbed two more colors and pitch them at the group. Marik being highlighted by a purple, and Magick dyed with a bright yellow, the group rolling with laughter at their misfortune. Marik and Magick wanting revenge also grabbed paints flipping them toward Bakura and Seth. Seth was marked with orange and Bakura was metaled with bright blue. Rishid was spared along with the pharaoh, Dark Magician, and the High Priest express mirth at the children and their palette of fun colors.

The pharaoh stepped forward holding his hand up. "Painter, I want a portrayal of this now." He ordered.

"Of course milord, but I will require more paints." The artist explain looking at his new venue. The pharaoh nodded sending a page to retrieve more acrylic paints. Before long the page returned with the required hues, handing them to the painter. Two hours were spent positioning them in the light, then another three were spent being painted. After, all the children were ordered to the baths to be cleansed.

The baths were oriented and spacious, two halves a large heated spring were walled off separating the baths. Foreign plants were potted and placed around the spring and natural rocks jutted here and there. Sprinkled in the spring was sprigs of lavender and petals of roses.

On the female side of the bath was were Serenity headed still chuckling at the prior hours. Stripping lazily she slipped into the warm water, letting the paint dissolved. Her quiet moment was shattered by a quiet female voice. Serenity turned to study the intruder. The other female was brunette of a cedar brown. She had shy blue eyes that burned with a small flame of determination. Her clothing was a white toga fashion, her feet strapped with sandalwood sandals. Her voice interrupted Serenity's thoughts again. Serenity looked to her a question her eyes. "Forgive me, but did you say something?" she asked looking to the other female.

"Yes ma'am, I said I am Anzu, a maidservant sent by the pharaoh to aid you, and present you this clothing wear." She said bowing slightly at the waist. Serenity nodded, and thanked her before a thought crossed her mind.

"If you want to aid me, find some clothes for yourself and join me, it feels nice in here." Serenity offered.

"Ma'am?" Anzu questioned.

"You are now a friend, and friends have fun together, so please hurry." Serenity explained. Anzu nodded and hurried off returning quickly with a spare toga. She stripped quickly and joined Serenity in the spring. The ladies spent a while telling stories to each other, bonding together.

Pruning the women exited the baths and dressed quickly, heading in the general direction of the dining area. Anzu hesitated before the grand doors, halting Serenity's trek as well. "Anzu?" Serenity questioned worriedly.

"Serenity, I cannot enter there." Anzu explained. Serenity was puzzled before it dawned why Anzu would refuse to enter.

"You are my friend and my guest, do not worry." Serenity assured and linked her arm through Anzu's directing them into the dining hall. As time indicated the two females were the last to join the dining crew. The pharaoh studying the two. He grinned at the pair noticing their twined arms.

"I send her a helper, and she brings back an equal and a friend." The pharaoh said marveling at Serenity. Dark Magician nodded, gesturing to the assorted group of social status. Serenity went to sit in the open chair, by Yami, waving Anzu over to sit in the empty chair beside her. Anzu blushed and took a seat beside Serenity her head bowed. When she sat she notice Rishid also sitting at the table, she glanced at him in wonder. Rishid caught her glance and nodded his head in the direction of Serenity. "Well, now that everyone is here, let us feast." The pharaoh declared and started into his food.

Noon meal was passed in a friendly fashion all social status being discarded except for the High Pharaoh. The day was passed with the group doing various activities together. Each sharing their favorite thing to do. When dusk was setting Dark Magician rounded up his family and the few returning with him. Serenity chatting with Yami and Anzu when he found her. Serenity nodded and went to follow her father.

"Wait, Serenity!" Anzu called, stopping Serenity who peered at her curiously. Serenity walked back over to Anzu, her eyebrow raised in question. "Here." Anzu said offering Serenity a stone from a necklace she wore. "This is one of my greatest treasures, I want to share it with you, my friend." Anzu said holding a Topaz stone. Serenity generously accepted the stone and hugged her friend. She again tried to leave when a restraining her hand halted her pace. Serenity glimpsed over her shoulder at Yami and spun around. He offered her a Garnet stone, which she also accepted and bowed before hugging him as well. "Serenity, your not suppose to hug him!" Anzu cried. Serenity pulled back and glanced at Anzu in curiosity. Anzu catching that look shook her head. "Never mind." she said.

Serenity turned to leave gracefully waltzing to her father, where in turn she tripped crashing head long into him. Leaving the Pharaoh, the High Priest, Jono, Bakura, Rishid, Hiroto, Seth, Yami, and Anzu a fond and funny memory. The Magician family along with Marik hopped on to their awaiting horses and sprinting off into the sunset.

The Magician family had to make a stop first to drop Marik off at home. When they arrived a raven-haired azured eyed female was waiting. Her Egyptian clothing whispering in the silent wind. Marik flipped off the horse and hugged the female. "Ishizu!" Marik cried. Ishizu hugged Marik and then approached Serenity. She gave Serenity something her eyes glittering with a silent knowledge. Then with the blowing of the wind entered the home of the Ishtar's.

Serenity opened her hand, resting in her palm was a beautiful Lapis Lazuli stone. With the other two she had received placed it into her growing be-jeweled snake. Then the Magician family rode toward their home their silhouettes framed by their billowing cloaks.

Ah yes please vote for you favorite pair, for the sequel. You can vote as many times as you want. Please review. Thank You.

WolfchildBlazer


	9. A Premonition of Sacrificial Light

Oh wow, the voting is a landslide for one character. Keep voting, like I said you can vote as many times as you want. I had one super reviewer who voted for her favorite ten times. Amazing. Warning time skip.

I do not own any of these two shows.

A turban covered headed youth woke from his sleep sweating, panting with the images that flashed in his mind. His lapis eyes stared unfocused in to the grey shadows of the room. His mouth was open, and his whole visage screamed nightmares. He caught his breath and crawled hurriedly out of his bed. Dressing quickly and focusing to pinpoint aura's.

"I must find the one called Serenity." He whispered urgently. Rushing to the place he pick-up a strong aura, searching. He arrived at the Magician's dwelling where a large group of people outside where celebrating a young lady's birthday. "Serenity." the male spoke softly. He made his way over to the joyous festivities.

"Marik, I demand you put me down." Serenity screamed, being held over a small lake of water.

"Are you sure you want that?" Bakura questioned from the sidelines. Serenity nodded and granting her wish Marik dropped her into the crystal lake. Serenity surfaced to the laughing group of friends. Mumbling she searched for the ones close to her. Marik and Seth were standing close to water edge gleefully laughing. Serenity's quick hands darted out tugging them both in, they fell face first into the lake.

Laughter rang out louder when the two surfaced. The three in the lake shared a look, then hopped out and pushed the observers into the water as well. When all surfaced from the watery depths from which they were introduce to, they each started flinging water at each other. Soon a large water fight broke amusing the adults that were watching from the side lines, each cheering for their offspring. Each offering a comment and a praise to the young lady who brought sunshine wherever she went.

"Seth has lighten up a lot over the years due to your darling daughter, Dark Magician." The High Priest noted. Glancing at the scene of Seth and Yami plunging Serenity into the water.

"Atemu, has loosen up and now does not spend so much time indoors." The High Pharaoh pointed out, also watching the scene.

"Bakura, and Hiroto, have a lot to be thankful for, that light that surrounds your daughter is amazing." The Honda's, the High Knights, thanked, laughing gently as the two tempted to out dip each other.

"Rishid, and Anzu, were quiet children in my service, now the light that shines off your daughter reverberates from them too." The High Pharaoh added, keeping an eye watching as the said pair dunked Seth.

"Marik has become so charming over time, and Ishizu has even joined the fun." Mrs. Ishtar said, watching her children splash Yami.

"Katsuya and Shizuka are so glad to have a group friends to spend time with." Mr. Jonouchi spoke, observing his two splashing the large group.

"You know, we have all found an attachment to each other through Serenity." Dark Magician Girl said praising her birthday angel. Dark Magician decided to add his two cents.

"Magick has really come out of his shell, and aren't the clothes going to be ruined when they get out of there?" He said. Dark Magician Girl whacked him over his head with his staff, while the other's laughed.

"We have drying spells." She pointed out. "Beside it's her birthday let her be." Dark Magician Girl added. None noticing the approaching boy his tunic snapping wildly in his haste to reach them.

By then all the children had dredged out of the lake, dripping and laughing. Serenity was at the lead of the group marching over to the adults. "Hi, honey, has my maturing fourteen year old?" Dark Magician girl asked waving her staff over to the children's direction drying them instantly. Serenity hugged her mom and then the rest of the adults, curtsying to the High Pharaoh before hugging him as well.

"Well, don't get the party started without me." A suave female interrupted.

"Mai!" Serenity quipped rushing to the older girl, hugging her on impact. Mai smiled gently, hugging Serenity back with one hand while the other held a wrapped gift. Serenity noticing the gift glancing questionably at Mai. "What's in there?" Serenity asked pointing to the gift. Mai shook her head and gestured to the growing pile of presents. Then she handed Serenity the present to be placed with the others. By then the anxious figure had reach them.

"I must speak with Serenity." He urged, his face taunt. The High Pharaoh stood and looked over the panting youth.

"Shaadi, what brings you here?" He questioned. Staring hard at the young male.

"A matter of most importance, High Sir, but for Serenity's ears only." Shaadi explained, bowing at the waist. The pharaoh nodded, not doubting the son of the High Seer's.

"If it is as you have seen, then very well." The adults agreed. Shaadi gracefully walked to Serenity, tugging her lightly away from the group. Shaadi pulled Serenity quite a distance away before sharing what he had seen.

"My dearest fate-child, I bring you unhappy news." Shaadi whispered his voice reminding her of the sands of the desert. "Today, my night was filled with premonitions of analytic proportions." He continued. "As instructed by Fate I can only share very little, but I beseech you heed me please." Shaadi cried, grasping Serenity's free hand. Serenity nodded her pale face bleached with apprehension.

"At the coming of age party for the young pharaoh, a darkness will threaten this peaceful land." Shaadi said fear echoing through his voice. "Fate will come to visit the light child with a spell to stop the darkness." Shaadi continued his voice tightening. "However, for the spell to cast she must sacrifice one thing, innocent blood, her own." He whispered his voice straining. "Sealing the darkness, sending those souls who will die later from the backlash to be reborn into the future, but in order for the spell to work they must be sealed into golden objects blessed with power." Shaadi said, his eyes staring past Serenity.

"She, the light child must craft the sacred objects, built with a piece of the souls that will inhabit them, their will be seven objects that will be crafted, the millennium items." Shaadi spoke. "In this shall they be sealed to battle the darkness at their strongest time, and the light child shall leave this plain, fated to return to her place of birth, until needed again." He whispered his eyes closing tears leaking from them. Serenity whiten beyond description dropped her present and fell to her knees.

"Where will I learn this craft, and spell?" Serenity croaked out. Her hands digging into the sand.

"Fate shall visit tonight princess." Shaadi answered kneeling before her. Serenity nodded accepting her fate, then threw herself at Shaadi her cries pouring into Shaadi's tunic. The group had been watching this exchange quietly, rushed over when Serenity collapsed to the sands.

Yami reached her first, his lean form adding to his speed. He yanked Serenity from Shaadi, handing her over to Magick when he came up behind him. Yami, flanked by Bakura, and Marik growled angrily at Shaadi, their forms all screaming pain to the one that hurt the one they cared for. Seth stood towering behind Shaadi, his face was twisted in a menacing scowl. Magick and Anzu comforting Serenity while Ishizu, Rishid, Jono, Mai, and Shizuka stood protectively in front of her. The adults pooling around the children each body taunt with worry.

"I demand to know what was said!" Dark Magician demanded his knuckles white from the grip on his staff. The pharaoh laid a restraining hand on the worried parent.

"Shaadi, please tell us what distresses the young Serenity." The High Priest asked.

"I cannot sir, it is forbidden." Shaadi verbalized. Serenity's tears slowed at the rising tension in the group directed toward Shaadi. She pulled gently from Anzu and Magick, pushing pass the protective line in front of her and stepping in front of Yami, Bakura, and Marik. Her arms thrown out in a protective gesture. Serenity smiled shakily at her family and friends.

"Please."Serenity whispered her voice horse. "Shaadi is not at fault for what was spoken, I was just being childish." She added, her stance unfaltering. "Now, I know it's my birthday, let us open presents!" Serenity cried, hiding her pain and hauling Shaadi to his feet. Acknowledging him as part of her circle of friends. Everyone cooled down at the reassurance from Serenity, and turned to walk back to the party area. She was met with the baleful concern glance from her brother, but he respected her privacy, he knew she was lying. A thankful and encouraging squeeze came from Shaadi's hand she gripped. Serenity in the spirit of playing fine bounded over to the mountain of gifts, her fake smile fooling no one. Still, they adhered to her decision and continued with the party. Shaadi gave Serenity a stone of courage , a Red Jasper, which she slipped into her snake bracelet. Mai also gave a stone of Emerald, that which joined the snake as well. Serenity's fears were pushed back as she was busy thanking everyone for their kind gifts. Everyone had decided to leave after the party had whined down to let Serenity calm down and enjoy time by herself.

Serenity entered her room to find Fate and Destiny waiting for her their faces forlorn. Upon her bed laid tools of a metal smith and curious spell card. Serenity nodded and found a small knapsack to place the items in. Destiny handed her a deed to a small workshop where she could create what was needed and brew the potion. Also giving her a space just for herself. "Everything will be alright here?" Serenity asked bluntly, tears threatening again.

"Within time." Destiny answered wrapping her arms around Serenity and transporting her to the workshop. Serenity place her materials down and turned to look at Destiny. Destiny set to work showing Serenity how to forge the Millennium items.

Over a month's time Serenity forged the items, cutting a piece from each stone of her friends and placing them into the items. Her finishing touches were disrupted at a knock on her workspace's door. Serenity open it to find Shaadi waiting there, she lead him in and offered him the Ankh Wisdom Key. Describing the powers of it. Shaadi nodded and thanked Serenity, helping her wrapping the items as gifts for her friends. Tomorrow, Yami would celebrate his coming of age birthday.

Serenity marked each gift, Seth to receive the Rod of Magic, Marik to receive the Scales of Balance and Truth, Bakura was to inherit the Spirit Ring, Ishizu was to retrieve the Tauk. Serenity sighed arranging the gifts. Placing Jono's name on the Eye of Truth, She also crafted a Sword for Hiroto, and a Healing Staff for Shizuka. Mai was to get the Ring of beauty, and Rishid the Dagger of Loyalty. Anzu was to receive the Pairing Bracelets. Serenity stopped and stared at the last grouping of items. All of these she crafted for Atemu.

The millennium puzzle, the controlling crown, and the armor which protected the wearer. Since she gave the prince the controlling crown, she chipped a piece from it and melded it with her golden crystal. Just in case something was to ever happen, she could regain control of all items. Serenity glance to Shaadi a brewing thought in her head, as she watch her cauldron bubbled with the needed spell. Tomorrow night held too many promises to think about.

"Shaadi, I charge you with guarding them, do you accept?" Serenity royally toned at her friend.

"Of course my friend, may their souls and mine be guarded with a peaceful mind, I swear it!" Shaadi spoke his oath resigning through the halls of the Gods. Serenity nodded, then hugged her dear friend crying into his shoulder. Stricken with the knowledge of tomorrow, the friends shared their sorrow of the day to come. "Come we must rest for Yami's coming out party." Shaadi joked, his teary eyes red.

"My dear friend, stay the night with me at home, I cannot bear to face the next sunrise alone." Serenity said clenching her snake bracelet, and her ginzuishou. Shaadi nodded and they set off for the Magician's house, the gifts layering their arms. Placing the items in Serenity's room then going their separate ways to their sleeping quarters.

Okay that was dismal, but I figured with Shaadi and Ishizu sharing the gift of sight one of them would mostly understand Serenity's predicament. Since Ishizu is going to suffer from her brother's mental lapse, I decided Shaadi should be the one to share Serenity's grief. As for the added items, they will come into play later in the sequel. Also, I know some of the items are not with the right soul that is okay too. The main ones are noted. Since later on in the Yu-Gi-Oh world everything changes any way. Please Review and Vote! WolfchildBlazer.


	10. Gifts for Everyone and Lasting GoodByes

Ah my sincere apologies I am very sorry I didn't update for a bit. Life picked up volunteering at the Humane Society Events, Helping the Dog Rescue group, and not mentioning studying. My creativity was push aside to focus my energies for task managing.

**CosmosAngel1-**Ah hah, what a great way to get your voice heard.

**Blackrosebunny451-**Thank you, that means a lot. A quick question is your name picked after Black Rose off of Hack:/ or a twist on Mamoru's roses?

**Platinum Star-**Wow! 45 votes as you wish.

**Maiden Genisis-** Alright original couples, I will add those to the polls.

**Angel-**Thank you, I like trying different things.

**Flame Ivy Moon-**Thank you

**Cosmos270- **I hope you received my e-mail that answers you questions. Thank you.

**UnspoiledRini-**Thank you, you are one of the few that voted for Bakura, poor Kura-kun.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

I do not own a share of these two shows, nor will I ever claim to.

Morning was normally a friendly time for our joyful moon bunny. However, when her sapphirine orbs saw the halo of the sun creeping over the horizon, she buried deeper into her covers, willing the sun not to rise today. A sharp crack made the miserable princess jolt awake, her eyes dashing to the maboroshi no ginzuishou it was fighting to grant her will. Serenity cried at the sight of the family heirloom fighting fate's dictated course. She gathered her courage and will settling the crystal away. Serenity knew that if dawn did not rise today, the world in itself could not heal, and the predetermine order would break apart.

Though Serenity dreaded the day she could not rip mother Earth to pieces because of her hollow fear. Fate had assured her she would she her family again, and would return one day to her friends as well. Trusting her mother figures she dressed and picked up her gifts, she hauled them onto her bed, and went to retrieve Shaadi.

Entering Shaadi's room, she gently shook the boy awake. Shaadi awoke and nodded to his trusted friend. He had dreamed again that night, but he would not tell Serenity, he knew it would destroy her fragile insistency. For Serenity knew what would happen if she were to refuse or fail today, but she knew not what would happen when she succeeded.

Shaadi squeezed his eyes shut at the images that crawled through his mind neither side pleasant. He knew that when Serenity succeeded, and her gone, the friendships she work so hard to build will crumble without their support column.

Seth would challenge Yami ensuring the downfall spiral. Marik's gentile conscious would spilt leaving Malik, and Marik, both jaded and hating the pharaoh. Bakura to become the tomb robber, he hated with a passion, slated to destroying the ones he called family and friends. Soon, the overflowing hatred and anger would summon the fallen Egyptian Gods, to destroy their much loved homeland.

Shaadi hated knowing both sides of the coin would be rough, but at least he had Serenity's work and promise of being reborn again in a future time to work out the wrongs that are fated. Still, it would of made it easier to believe if he didn't know the horrors to follow. Perhaps, the terror made the second chance all that more precious. He gather his clothing, dressed and followed Serenity back to gather the blessed and cursed gifts of the millennium items.

Together they hauled the gifts to the awaiting cart and piled them in. Almost solemnly they roused the rest of the family. With that the Magician family and Shaadi traveled to the palace. Though they had to stop to pick up a few items at Serenity's workshop, the ride to the palace was quick.

Shaadi shared a glance with Serenity, knowing the items needed was a athame and the potion vial. These items sat in a pouch that was a gift from all of them. A small rawhide pouch with a circle of Egyptian symbols standing the ring of friends. Each symbol a name of one of the friends. Serenity's name symbol was in the middle and small branches of stitch in beads traveled from her name to each of the others in the circle.

The carriage drew up to a celebration just starting, the Magician family stood up and swept inside smiles upon their faces. Shaadi and Serenity declined to enter right then, preferring to strap the millennium items to their persons and walked around. Serenity and Shaadi wanted to memorize everything, for Shaadi would have to guard the tombs of the items alone in the shadowy confines of the desert. Serenity would return to her home dimension, not to see here for many eons. They both knew that when they would see it again the world would be different.

"I should of known you two would be meandering around the grounds." A rough male voice filled with self-confidence in toned. Serenity sadly smiled with her back turned to the voice. She knew who it was.

"Hello, Seth." Serenity said, her back still turned, a small tear trailing her cheek. Shaadi glanced over to his burden partner. Seth watch this exchange a puzzled frown on his face.

"Start talking." Seth demanded looking between the two turned bodies. Serenity took a deep breath, and gathered her courage. She whirled around, a playful frown on her face.

"Oh, whatever are you going on about now, Mister High and Mighty?" Serenity teased Seth. Burying all thoughts of the harbinger of sorrow. Seth frowned deeply at Serenity, swatting at her playfully.

"Knock it off Amazon." Seth teased back, his frown twitching.

"You know, your face could get stuck that way." Shaadi pointed out. Seth raised an eyebrow at the High Seer. Serenity muffled her giggles. She turned conspiratorially toward Shaadi, placing a hand beside her mouth to hide her lip movements.

"Personally it might be seen as an improvement." Serenity whispered loudly. Her eyes shining with laughter. Seth growled and leapt at Serenity. She quickly tossed the presents down gently and dodged Seth's lunge. "To slow, High Priest." Serenity chirp to Seth. Seth flipped back and rushed at Serenity again. Serenity side stepped Seth and caught his arm. "I win." Serenity and hugged Seth.

Seth muttered and shook his head, hugging Serenity back. Serenity tighten her hold burying her head in the tall priest's shoulder. Her good-bye to the tempered High Priest. Seth looked down at Serenity, his puzzled frown appearing again. He tighten his hold, sensing some sense of urgency from the two. Seth felt like this was a good-bye, but Serenity wasn't going anywhere right? She had a promise to keep and she didn't seem like one to break them. Serenity had promise to spar with Seth every day until he could actually beat her, her promise to keep him within their circle of friends. Seth shook his head and blamed these strange thoughts on Serenity's slightly weird behavior.

Serenity picture every moment with her priestly friend and etched them close to her heart, also burning them deeply with her mind into the rod she was to give to him. At last Serenity pulled away, and bent down to retrieve the items on the ground to hide her face. Once she slowly retrieved the packages with care and strapped them back on Serenity turned to Seth.

"Seth, why are you out here?" Serenity questioned.

"I was sent to find Shaadi actually." Seth answered. Serenity nodded, peering out of the corner of her eyes at Shaadi. Serenity and Shaadi had already said good-bye yesterday. "The High Seer is always present at the Pharaoh's side during the coronation to give hope to the people, that the gods favored the Pharaoh." Seth added and started to lead Shaadi away.

"Wait !" Serenity called, nodding to Shaadi, who gave her the packages strapped on him. "Here Seth, this is for you in case I don't see you later, because I am sure we are both going to be busy," Serenity said handing Seth the gift wrapped Millennium Rod. Seth smiled at Serenity's generosity and accepted the gift.

"See you later tonight Serenity, I want a dance." Seth said, then he turned and left. Serenity watched her two friends sadly for the last time. No Seth, you won't, Serenity thought and continued walking around the palace. I need to find Rishid, Serenity acknowledged, knowing she would ask Rishid to keep an eye on Marik. Serenity changed her direction and followed it to the stables, where Rishid still enjoyed working.

The stables were filled with noise, as almost every stabling unit was filled. Serenity said good-bye to the four she knew from the Magician family. She then saw Rishid struggling with her horse, the horse had picked up her scent and her distress. Serenity walked over and laid a calming hand on the horse's withers. The Arabian calmed and nickered hello. Rishid sighed puzzled, he did not see Serenity, she had approached from the other side. Rishid then tried to place the horse in the stable, problem was the horse wasn't moving. The horse wanted to stay by his rider. Rishid turned to the horse a question in his eyes.

"You normally are very well behaved, what is wrong?" Rishid questioned the horse. Serenity muffled her giggles when her horse snorted at him. Serenity decided to save Rishid.

"What is wrong with a horse wanting to stay with his rider?" Serenity asked from beside the horse. Walking up to the horse's face and feeding him a sugar cube from her pocket. Rishid looked to Serenity, his face somewhere between frowning and laughing. He walked the lead back to the horse and handed the gelding to Serenity. Serenity lead the horse easily in to a stall and petted his nose gently. "Good boy." Serenity said rubbing his ears.

She turned to Rishid, "See, now that was not hard." Serenity said and hugged Rishid. Rishid hugged Serenity back, releasing one hand to ruffled her hair. Serenity would normally bantered at him about her hair, but she allowed him his fun. She felt the Dagger of Loyalty grew warm against her hip, as she memorized everything about the steadfast Rishid. Serenity pulled back, and undid the strap that held the wrapped dagger to her side. "Hey, Rishid, may you please do me a favor?" Serenity asked Rishid. Rishid nodded wondering what was wrong with Serenity. "Could you please stay close to Marik in the coming days?" Serenity requested gripping the dagger tightly.

"Sure, Serenity, as you wish it Ma'am." Rishid agreed and joked with her. Serenity frown playfully at him.

"Fine, be like that, then you don't need this gift." Serenity teased. Rishid laughed and nodded. Serenity smiled at him and handed over the wrapped dagger. "Please, do watch Marik." Serenity said turned and walked off.

"Like my own brother." Rishid swore. Wondering why Serenity would ask him this. None the less, he would do anything for his friends. Serenity smiled as she heard Rishid parting words. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Some one has a crush." A velvety female voice intoned. Serenity smiled gently and shook her head.

"Mai, you are the one with a crush, or has it reached puppy love now?" Serenity bantered with Mai. Mai laughed gaily and hugged her younger friend. Serenity smiled with tears swimming in her eyes, feeling happy but lost within saying good-bye. The ring of beauty hummed promising to watch it's carrier. Mai released Serenity when she felt Serenity shuffled. "Here you go Mai, a gift for you, it should match any outfit." Serenity said handing Mai the Ring of Beauty. Then she jauntily waved and walked on toward the palace entrance. Mai smiled and shook her head, she glanced toward the sundial off toward the side. She gasped and hurried to finish dressing.

Serenity entered the castle dead-set on finding Anzu. She thought to herself wondering where Anzu would be. Then Serenity laugh to herself Anzu would be in her room getting ready for the party. She swirled around and bumped into a solid body. Serenity apologized and looked up. Jono, Shizuka, and Hiroto were standing there grinning at Serenity. Jono helped Serenity up and gripped her hand.

"I heard you have been giving away presents, where is mine?" Jono quipped. Serenity laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, and who told you this?" Serenity questioned. Jono frowned and thought hard, remembering who he bumped into.

"Seth." Jono said, his hand out.

"Right, I could just imagine Seth relaying this information." Serenity said. Shizuka spoke up.

"Well, he did not tell in quite the fashion you would think." Shizuka told Serenity smiling evilly at her brother. Serenity raised her eyebrow at the smile and the statement, and glance toward Hiroto for help. He sighed and laughed silently.

"Jono, here in his haste to catch Mai, bumped into Seth and knock Seth and his gift down." Hiroto said, Serenity nodded seeing where this was going.

"Seth in his righteous anger yelled at Jono, and talked about his gift right?" Serenity replied. The three opposite her nodded, and Jono pouted. Serenity twittered and unstrap the Eye, the Healing Staff, and the Sword. Keeping to her, she shook her head. "These couldn't be them, could they?" Serenity wondered aloud looking at the packages. Jono nodded, moving his feet back and forth.

"Yes, it is, I see my name on that one." Jono said pointing to the circular one. "Why is mine so small?" Jono questioned. The others sighed and laughed at Jono's childish question. Serenity handed out the gifts followed by a tight hug to each of them. Serenity then left them and continued to Anzu's room. "Why did that feel like a good-bye?" Jono's voice cut through the hallway and Serenity's heart.

"It was." Serenity whispered entering Anzu's room. "Hi, Anzu, my don't you look pretty today." Serenity said appearing behind her friend. "Who is the lucky guy, that caught my friend's eye?" She chirp at Anzu. Anzu blushed and looked down, smiling nervously. Serenity seeing this, hugged Anzu comfortingly. "Not to worry we will fix you right up, the guy would have to be blind not to notice you!" Serenity said letting go of her friend.

Together the girls shared small stories, and fixed each other's make-up. Well, more like Serenity put on Anzu's make-up and left herself well alone. Once girl time was done she handed Anzu the gift wrapped Pairing Bracelets. "The perfect accessory to any outfit." Serenity whispered and then left the room as silent as butterfly wings.

Serenity was slowly running out of time and hurried to the Ishtar guest rooms. She also knew Bakura would be there to. In her haste down the hall she tackled somebody.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." A sarcastic comment was thrown at Serenity. Serenity looked down and blushed, she scurried off and offered a hand. The voice was reveled to be Bakura as he stood up. "Well, where is my hug of apology?" Bakura asked, gazing at his friend. Serenity chuckled nervously and hugged Bakura.

When she felt the return, she tighten her hold and buried her golden halo into his shoulder. Again, another good-bye she thought as she stood within the embrace of her friend. Bakura looked down at his pixie short friend, wondering if something was wrong. He gently detached Serenity's arms and tilted her head up.

"Alright, what is wrong?" Bakura questioned. Serenity smiled serenely and shook her head with negativity. Bakura frowned, but laughed at his friend none the less. "How many times do you crash into me?" Bakura inquired to Serenity. Serenity shrugged her shoulders.

"Mayhaps, you enjoy being acquainted with the floor?" Serenity wondered. "I mean you are always there to be knocked into." Serenity replied, giggling at the sour face Bakura was giving her. "Now, don't kill me, I have a gift for you." Serenity added. Bakura stepped back and studied her.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" He questioned teasingly. Serenity nodded acting with the game. "Okay, it works, where is it?" Bakura said gesturing his arms outward. Serenity laughed and handed him the covered Spirit Ring. Bakura smiled and took the gift. "Oh, by the way Ishizu is looking for you, and Marik's there too, so hurry." Bakura reminded Serenity, he left to show off his gift. Serenity waved sadly at his back, then continued her trek to the Ishtar room.

"Why does it have to be so far?" She whined walking down the west wing of the palace.

"Maybe, they make it so raiders will wimp out like you." A teasing female voice countered.

"Ishizu, that is so mean." Serenity scolded as she turned to look at the shadowy figure off to the side. Ishizu stepped into the light, and hugged Serenity, saying her own good-bye. Serenity gasped realizing that Ishizu had also seen what she must do.

"I know, good luck princess." Ishizu whispered. Serenity nodded and handed Ishizu the Tauk. "Finish you good-byes, he comes." Ishizu added, embracing Serenity once more, then shooing her down the hall. She reached the Ishtar room and noticed Marik standing off on the balcony of the room.

"Star-gazing in the daylight?" Serenity teased, Marik whirled around and glared at her. "Maybe, you are trying to think of a way to beat me in racing?" She continued. Marik stalked over and looked down at Serenity. "Then again you might be resigning to the fact that you cannot beat me." She teased her long time friend. Marik glared crossly at Serenity before yanking her into his arms, and ruffling her hair. "Hey, I just brushed that again, what is with you and Rishid with my hair?" Serenity inquired.

Marik laughed at her, continuing to rearrange her hair. "It just shows I am better, I don't worry about my hair." Marik intoned to the furious princess. Serenity heard his challenge and spiked his hair up in revenge. "Hey, do you know how long it takes to get this smooth?" Marik snapped. Serenity nodded grinning playfully. They both looked at each other and laughed. Serenity embrace Marik tightly, saying a silently good-bye before skipping out and tossing him the scales. Marik caught the gift and stared wordlessly at the leaving princess.

Serenity drew out her brush and put her hair back into her exotic buns. Atemu was the last to be seen, she gathered the last of the gifts and checked to make sure they were well wrapped. Her trek to the throne one was a slow one. She was hoping to catch the young pharaoh by himself, but that would be near impossible today. Imagine her surprise when she saw Atemu by himself at the throne. She then caught Shaadi pulling Seth out of the room, arguing about something or another. Before leaving Shaadi threw a wink at Serenity. She smiled, her friends.

Atemu looked up when he heard the throne room doors close. Seeing his friend Serenity, he leapt of the throne and walked gracefully to her. Serenity looked admirably at her friend. "I can never seem to walk that gracefully with out something happening." Serenity commented as Atemu approached. "Yami, how is everything?" she questioned the distinguish youth. Atemu stopped and shook his head.

"This is ridiculous, I swear the coronation is more stress then needed on everyone." Atemu told Serenity shaking his head.

"Are you sure it is everyone and not you?" Serenity teased the pharaoh incarnate. Atemu frowned at Serenity, he had hope for at least some sympathy form his friend. Serenity laughed at his kicked puppy routine and pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey, I am the pharaoh now, you must ask permission." Atemu teased Serenity.

"Very well, I rather not." Serenity teased back dropping her arms. Atemu pouted and pulled Serenity back for a hug.

"Some friend." he muttered to her. Serenity chuckled and squeezed her friend in comfort. Her final good-bye before fighting.

"Here, oh proud one, I bring you gifts." Serenity teased. She handed off her last few gifts to her friend. She turned and left walking to the palace entrance. Atemu called to her as she left. "You will dance with me at least once tonight." He called, as Serenity waved. Serenity curled her sorrow deep into a ball and place it deep within her. She would need all her courage to face the darkness. As the noon sun shown down on her she felt the darkness tickling her senses.

Serenity walked to the hill that crested north of the palace. She place the potion vial down and pulled out the Athame. She cut her pointer finger to allow a few drops into the vial. Shaadi would bring it back and cast it into the cauldron that bubbled in her workshop. She mutely studied the cut, it mirrored the one she had on the other hand from the Sera Senshi oath binding ceremony. A foul wind begin to shift around her taunting her.

Serenity merely waved it off, her stance screaming her absolution. Before long an army of shadowed warriors began building in the distance. Led by a black armored general king, who rode a spelled beast from the shadow realm. As they came a few meters away from Serenity the warning was sent through the palace. A horn of caution was sent up and the palace broke into panic. Serenity stood against it and as the leader approached to felled the one that stood against him.

Serenity place the vial into the pouch that was given too her, along with a letter and spelled them to Shaadi so they will be safe from the blast sure to follow. Serenity then pulled the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou from around her neck and place it into her hand that was circled with the snake bracelet. "For you my friends." She whispered with a tear sliding down her cheek. "I will sacrifice my happiness, so they may live to see a dawn of a new beginning." Serenity spoke her voice gaining volume.

As she ready herself for the backlash of power, her friends and family had arrived on a balcony that face the battle. They noticed Serenity standing against the horde that was sure to swallow the defenseless palace. Serenity turned when she felt their worry through their gems. She offered a peaceful smile before activating the Ginzuishou. Good-bye she mouthed to the group and face the enemy.

The Ginzuishou speared a beam of light through the general leader.

"You will not win, I will banish your kind, and in the distant future the young pharaoh incarnate will destroy your king." Serenity said as her anger poured into the gem. The beam spread enveloping the massive army eradicating their presence from the sands of Egypt. When the backlash hit Serenity it tied her to the realm they had come from. However, instead of it becoming a curse the Ginzuishou turned it so Serenity would have domain over the realm of shadows.

Collapsing to her knees Serenity absorbed the wave of power that headed toward her. She smiled serenely as she felt drained and fell into unconsciousness the cries of "Serenity." the last lullaby she would hear from the desert sands.

The group on the balcony watched as she fell, the shadow army gone from their quiet sands. They all cried out as she passed from their realm. "She knew!" One of them cried when they went over her behavior of today. "She knew, that she would not see the night of today." Another cried. With the fallen angel being caressed by the sand on with she laid they each went to say good-bye to the princess full of light. With their good-byes said inside they trek to finish the coming of age coronation.

When they disappeared inside Fate appeared and picked up Serenity's body. Together with Destiny they delivered Serenity home as promised. When that was done Fate and Destiny appeared before the Royal of the Moon. Queen Selenity was ecstatic to have her angel back. She swore she would not question Serenity when she awoke. Instead she set the galaxy on notice that their would be a grand ball for Serenity's return, when she awoke.

Fate also handed over the Ginzuishou and the Golden Crystal. Selenity decided the golden crystal should be given to Earth to protect it, the only planet without a Sera Senshi. Fate shook her head at the queen's foolishness, the golden crystal belonged to Serenity, as it was part of the Imperium Crystal that Selenity clutched. Destiny saw Fate's face and knew that Selenity should of given the golden crystal to Serenity. For it belong to Serenity's snake bracelet that glowed dully with the despair of the ones it was connected to.

She sighed as she saw Selenity prepare a ball for the young Serenity. Both the sisters left in disgust, but understanding at the joy of having the angel back and wanting to share with the world. Together they talked to Serenity in the astral world, explaining Egypt was safe as were her friends. Then they left to let Serenity sort out her thoughts and sleep. Serenity knew when she awoke she would face many questions, not to mention a ball. Why, she wondered, did that not feel like a good idea. Serenity thought toward the ball, and with that faded into the whites of dreamless sleep.

Okay well Serenity is back home, and her Egyptian adventure ended on a sad note. Remember to vote for your favorite couples, here is a look at the poll so far. There is a total of two chapters left to this story.

**Yami/Serena-104 Jono/Serena-2 Marik/Serena/Bakura-25**

**Marik/Serena-25 Hiroto/Serena-2 Bakura/Serena/Seto-4**

**Bakura/Serena-10 Yami/Serena/Marik-57 **

**Yami/Serena/Bakura-6 ****Seto/Serena-12 Seto/Serena/Marik-24 **

**Seto/Serena/Yami-15 ****Jono/Mai-4 Hiroto/Shizuka-2 **

**Anzu/Atemu-5**

**There are still plenty of time to get your votes in. Review please.**

**Much Care,**

**WolfchildBlazer **


	11. Broken Promises and Shadows of Light

**A few notes**

**Samantha-**Serena is fourteen years old. I am willing to do any coupling that wins the polls.

**Demonkitty2007-**Serena meets back up with the people of Egypt in the sequel.

**Angel-**Yes I am still doing a sequel, it would be down-right rude to leave all you nice people hanging, and I gave my word I plan to keep it.

**Shura-**You can vote for whoever you want.

**Sailor-Star-healer-5000**-I am going to do a sequel.

**Moon-n-Universe-Goddess-**You can vote as many times as you want.

Egyptian sands swept back and forth with the buried grief of the leading players in the palace. The grief process would not be spared for the duties that weighed heavily on each of the residents that Serenity had touch. With that their anger boiled to a point and then snapped their first lash was of unity directed at Shaadi. Shaadi sighed as he poured the vial into the bubbling cauldron hypnotized by the changing colors of the potion. Going over his fresh memories and comparing them to the visions he knew of the coming days. He sighed again the last time he would see them all united was when they lash out at him, the High Seer. Blaming him for not informing them of Serenity's decision, for not stopping her. However, he might to explain it they refused to listen, and to that Egypt silently began to crack and crumble.

"I will hold you to your promise princess, or else I dread what comes of the future." Shaadi whispered as he glanced at the simmering potion. Tired of staring into the cauldron, he gripped the lip of the cauldron tightly as he felt the stinging sensation in his left eye. Shaadi brought one hand to cool the heated bruise, a parting gift from one of the males. Slowly his vision was stain red from a cut above his eye, also and united front from the males, their terrible anger from their grief. Smearing away the fresh blood he place his hand in front of him to study the redness. It was as blood was described dark red and sticky, filled with life and vile promises.

Shaadi's thoughts turned to anguish for a brief moment, how quickly civilize men were reduce to primal actions without their guiding light. He doubted Serenity would be please by the bloodshed to come in her name. Shaadi laid his hand back down on the lip of the cauldron again place in a complaintive trance, not watching as a few drops of life essence from his cut dripped into Serenity's potion, memories she fought so hard to embrace the potion wisped away from the potion burying deeper into the millennium items. The secrets of each person she loved became so buried and entwine with the item it belong to it began the recreation spell with the incarnate host and spirit would have little to no memory of this time. Perhaps this is what Fate saw as the easiest way of handling the following events.

Shaadi poured the potion into a separate vial for each soul to be saved and sent forward in time. Slowly he packed his few menial items he owned and trudged to the New Pharaoh's already built tomb. To guard the tomb, the souls, and the items until Serenity came to set him free. A lonely, dubious existence, but worth the sworn loyalty to one that guarded their hearts and light. Awaiting the bodies that would come so he could pour the potion over the corpses. His first sigh of waiting was of the fate of the young Tomb Robber.

Bakura was cursing the fallen fate of Serenity and the broken promise that held in his heart. When Serenity disappeared from the plains of the desert palace, Bakura lost a little faith in his self and when sent to feed the prisoners, his father worked his twisted mind games on the young man. Each time his steps called in to the dismal dungeon, his father slick and putrid voice corrupted a little part of him. Though Bakura fell to the dark path, thinking when Serenity passed from this plain taking her innocent promise, that he was beyond saving. She had never broke that promise for his cloak pin glowed as a beacon, now stuck deep within folds of cloth. He ignored the trinket, blessed with a bit of Serenity's soul. Each time that man whispered part of the trade, evolving the once slightly jaded child into a twisted game master tomb robber. A soul passing into shadow with each successful steal he made. Bakura, the misguided one, tell me how does the darkness sound?

With Bakura swallowed by the darkness Hiroto lost his will to fight for righteousness, falling to wayside. His last thoughts and actions beyond scrutiny for there was none. Hiroto, the forgotten one, lost beyond the sun.

Jono, mourning for his lost friends, and balancing to stay strong for Shizuka, the masquerade draining his abilities. His lust for life, slowly slipping into the very sands he once loved. Jono, the dismal one, how many faces must you fool?

Shizuka, closest to her brother, seeing his fated fooling. Leading with the charade, pretending nothing is wrong with the silent tremors that howled beneath the washed soul. Shizuka, everlasting peace, is the light lonely with out others?

Mai, beautiful one, is the sorrow worth the tears you do not shed?

Anzu, mourning for things that cannot be. The light brings no comfort, no laughter of the one it belongs to. Sadness penetrates the safe haven of the palace, nothing left to do but cry and move on with the joy once shared.

Ishizu sister to a spilt mind of falling shadows, seeing beyond the horizon. Tell me pensive one, is the sun red with dark promises?

Rishid, ever loyal, ever truthful, ever watchful, tell me what is that you have seen? Keeping the promise Serenity couldn't, keeping close to Marik, who fears initiation to his own family of secrets. True to a fault, rest your trouble soul.

Marik, the bitter king, as you see your worst fear come to greet you. You tear a the thought of facing it alone, Serenity gone physically from your side. Acknowledging the fact Rishid wishes to stand in your place, but your father will not allow it. Branded deep on your back the secrets of the one you are beginning to despise. He with the powers, Atemu is said to possess could not save the fallen princess. Broken was the oath of fetal protection, torching your broken soul with the last words whispered during his trial. Gregariously you stand in your budding hatred, twisting away from the very thing Serenity cherished. Only held by your sister, and your ever loyal guardian and friend. Tell me, broken one, does a dual fate lead to fallen faith?

Seth, closest to the shattered pharaoh, see now what Serenity carried. Without her caring and leadership, it falls to you, but without her strength can you shoulder the burden alone again. The oath kept, now means nothing for the friendships once so treasured crumble and disregards all that built it. You feel cast out among each of them, and turn you rage to the one you swore to protect. Challenging Atemu for his crown, so sure he does not deserve it, he could not save the Serenity. How alike you and Marik think, and yet neither share their grief. Misbegotten one, how you bleed.

The last standing, the only one against the tide. Atemu how you scream in your sleep, crying out for the one that does not come. Shattered are your noted kindness. Rather reserved in all your feelings. Perhaps the worst betrayal is the one not committed? For after all, no thoughts is worst then bad ones. Yearning for the laughter and smiles of the once large circle. A promised dance, a promised youth, all gone young king. Fending off the very ones you need, a single strand unwoven against the tapestry. Tell, shattered one, your crown is hollow, upon the fated throne. Is the last one ready for what must be done?

The circle is broken, the starting strand is no longer tied. For the world must began anew, so call down the angry gods. Disappointed in how quickly the darkness infected when they all had something to stand against it. The shadow realm opens and out pours all the negative energy that has built up. Together with the Immense Divine Soldier of Obelisk, Oberisuku no Kyo Shin Hei, the warrior god of destruction with his angry fist. Saint Dragon of Osiris, Oshirisu no Tenkyryu, the red dragon god of suffering with his desolate double mouth of power. The Winged Divine Dragon of Ra, Ra no Yokushin Ryu, noted god of rebirth, with his fiery wings of craving of solution. Terrible was their might as the tore the Egyptian sands to shreds. Fated was the fall of Egypt, no matter the choice of Serenity, but it grew with a hope of a new future. Elegant Egypt doomed to fall, because to many sought it's blaze of faded glory. Prosperity lost, and paradise sunk in to the darkest sands. All this as Shaadi watch over the very items they once carried their souls screaming for Rebirth and new chances at their promises. Serenity's serum slipping into their mummified corpses, and the loyal ones watch praying their New Dawn will be soon.

There the next to last chapter. Showing the fall of Egypt, the three Egyptian Gods are named that in the Japan version. Soldier of Obelisk equals Obelisk the Tormentor. Saint Dragon of Osiris equals Slifer the Sky Dragon. The Winged Divine Dragon of Ra equals The Wing Dragon of Ra. This was basically a look on Egypt when you pulled the light away, since all the souls in the YGO show are Yami or Dark. Hope this met your approval. Keep voting, the polls close on the second chapter of the sequel.

Please Review,

Much Care, WolfchildBlazer


	12. The High Council's Defiance and The Fina...

**SORRY,** it has taken so long, but I had to kitten sit on top of school work. The kitten is only four to five weeks old, so she has to be fed every two hours with replacement milk. I have gotten very little sleep, but she is resting right now, so I can finish this. Oh by the way I know the shadow realm/Serena thing is done, but there is a reason I tied her to it. However, if she is Cosmos what difference does it make?

**CosmosAngel1-** Thanks, but don't get in trouble over me. Your so sweet.

**Samantha-** I know, but it is easier to keep vows when the person is there. Besides when you are in a position of power, you cannot grieve as normal, you must always maintain a placid front.

**Angel-**Betrayal is overdone, I propose harmony between them, besides to me the seem like a close-knit group. As for the couples due to the large numbers and the over whelming response we shall see.

**Lady Serenity-** There is going to be a sequel. I do not know how fast it will be out but it will be.

**ShadowIncGoddess-** Your powers of persuasion are very tempting and yes I will count your votes to that tally. I thought the whole point of having a story was to have a plot?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh you guys don't have to type your vote to your total just write your couple down times your vote number. I hate to see or hear about my readers getting tendinitis because they type so much.**

I do not own either of these shows.

Serenity rose as the Earth trekked its holy light into her window. She peered at it, the surface so peaceful to space. Though it hummed with energy, unsure in the way it sways to the balance. The whole atmosphere sung with emits of pulses of grander, Serenity pondered the tense air. Now that she was home, what would be the repercussions through the two dimensions? Her thoughts analyzing all she has learned about time lines and actions that affect them.

The Terran Prince, and the Venusuvian Princess crowned by the moon were joined by their bond of love, but is it enough to soothe the people of Mother Earth? Musing deeply, would their bind souls be locked away and switch to foreign hosts? For the people of Earth wanted a alliance with the Terran Prince and the _Moon_ Princess, not her stand in. Serenity shrugged off these thoughts, as she dressed in splendor for the court meeting that was called at her consciousness. Still, a thought nagged at her, to be promised to Edymion when the arranged marriage was between Edymion and Minako. Would the court demand the arrangement be changed once more? Unsettled, but her face smooth and placid of her uneasy thoughts.

Serenity gracefully swept out of the room, only to trip at the change in gravity. Face flat to the marbled floor, she muttered about the irony of it all. Clicks of heels alerted to her to more presences.

"Well, it seems some things haven't changed." A silky voice of warmth teased the princess. Waving from her position on the floor, Serenity glanced at her company. Her eyes were scorched red with the sight before her. A long raven haired beauty stripped with fiery red highlights glowed in front of her, her violet eyes shining humorously. She was clothed in her Senshi uniform with hues of red embers dressing the white body suit. Serenity studied her before a name could be situated with the face of the fire nymph.

"Lady Mars, a pleasure should thou grace us with your blazing persona." Serenity teased back, her Sapphire speckled silver eyes lit with a small flame of joy. A deep chuckle drew her eyes from fire into nature's loving green with promises of deadly thunder. The laugh belong to the tallest one of the inner court. Her hair a mahogany brown with streaks of evergreen hiding, her forest green eyes sparkled with laughter and electricity of life. The Sera Senshi was clothed in the white uniform with tones of tree green fleshing the suit.

"Lady Jupiter, does thou possess the strength you once thrived for?" Serenity asked the Jupitarian Amazon. A nodded and a light giggle answered her question.

"She still has you pegged Jupiter." A lovely voice said. Serenity turned her eyes to her almost double. The one that partly shared her crown. Her long blonde hair was canary colored and bespeckled with orange strands. Sky blue eyes sung with love of all kinds, and her Sera Senshi uniform was decorated with tones of sunny orange. She flounced up to the princess her arm casually around another. Lady Venus, her soul sister, and yet not. Her arm was thrown was perched on the only inner court that hadn't been mention.

"Step forth shy Lady Mercury and share your beautiful knowledge." Serenity spoke to the mousey senshi. Hues of navy blue licked with cerulean blue strands crowned the Mercurian one, her ice blue eyes danced with hidden wisdom. Her outfit was iced with hints of navy blue.

They all stepped forward in unison to Serenity then bowed as was custom dictated. Serenity curtsied back and wave off the formalities. "We are sisters in everything, do not treat me with formalities, dear ones." She said the opened her arms for hugs, and Serenity was rushed with tears. A moment was spared for reunions, then the tears were wiped away and bright smiles adorned the faces of the ladies. "Are you to escort me to the council chambers?" Serenity asked. They nodded and together they marched down numerous corridors to the meeting room. When they reached it the inner Senshi bowed and left Serenity to face the Elder High Council.

When Serenity entered the room was strangely silent and again she was hit with an anxious feeling. Steeling herself as the large doors swung shut behind her she stared toward the council. Each of the gods and goddesses of the planets stared back their eyes clear of any telling emotions. Her mother, Queen Selenity, stood from the head of the council table and search Serenity's eyes before addressing her.

"Young Princess Serenity, your absence has been numerous and the changes great." Selenity begun her tone of a royal bureaucrat. "Are you ready to take your place once more as High Princess of the White Moon, wielder of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?" Selenity's voice inquired no hint to her feelings.

Serenity curtsied to the gathered royals and bowed her head to them in acknowledgment. She raised her head, her stance filled with propose. "Though trained through my tragedies, my place is forever known and prosed to you, High Council, that which I serve the will of the people." Serenity answered honestly, the combine upbringing of the court of the moon and the Magician family showing through. A few nodded to her statement, and a few studied her convictions. Moments of deep scrutiny by each leader of the planetary alliance before they asked Serenity to stepped out to convene. She curtsied once more to the Planetary Alliance, sweeping out in a demure fashion.

Outside Serenity gathered her wits and her frazzled courage. The council would decided her fate of ruling, but they could not disregard her heritage. She mused listlessly about whether the physical battle in Egypt or the mental battle in the council room was harder. Empty thoughts raced through her mind, sure that the Plutonian Queen was sifting through her past and thoughts, and the Neptunian Queen watched her with the spelled mirror of Neptune. This was also a test that must be passed, to keep her past and thoughts to one self, and to reveal nothing to the watching eye.

A hollow knock sounded one the another side of the door. Serenity alert to her cue, strode humbly into the room. Selenity's voice drew Serenity's head upward to face the High Council. "Ordained by the High Council, Welcome back into the fold High Princess Serenity of the White Moon." Selenity's deceleration echoed into the quiet hall. "You claim to serve the will of the people, yes?" Selenity questioned Serenity. Serenity nodded to the statement her eyes glowing with her truth and conviction. "Very well, to serve the people you must marry the Terran Prince." Felled the doomed reply. Serenity nodded to the council and curtsied to them, before leaving to tackle her building emotions. She did not see Fate and Destiny arrive in the council room.

Fate glared coldly at the assembled alliance. Her disgust showing clearly in her eyes, stabbing pointedly at The Moon Queen and the Venus Queen. Destiny was aghast at the poor decision making the council had shown and was quick to share her opinion.

"Are you all crazy, willing to sacrifice your children's future, just so you can perfect your arranged marriage?" Destiny questioned the silent council. The Mercurian Queen stood up and Destiny's statement.

"No, Destiny-wielder, it must be done to secure the future!" The Mercurian Queen defended. Fate's harsh glare snapped to her, her arms crossing across her mid-section. Her lips curling in a disgusted sneer.

"Who are you to lecture about the future, to the tapestry wielders!" Fate inquired fiercely to the Mercurian Queen before sweeping her gaze around the council table. "Your future was beautiful with the arrangement between Venus and Earth, now shadows creep of jealously, this cannot be done!" Fate declared. Both sisters now stood back to back their angry gazes slicing through each ruler. With combine shakes of their heads, they disappeared in a violent shower of sparkles and harsh winds.

Their galaxian home shook with their bafflement at the High Council's obstinance and disregard to the bond between the Venusuvian and the Terran. Fate and Destiny drew the hands across the viewing cauldron. Fate whispered to her sister. "To switch the marriage so easily to Serenity caused the ever caring lady Beryl of the Earthian court to dipped into jealousy." Fate said watching as Beryl received news of the change in the alliance. "She had grew to understand the bond between Edymion and Minako waving off her crush on her prince, but to tie him to Serenity who have just returned shattered her will, and brought forth her anger." Fate added watching as Beryl runs into a shady forest and led to the cave which held the evil entity which the goddess Selene sealed so long ago. "So a kingdom rises, so must it fall, and the cycle shall began again." Fate whispered into the cauldron stirring the active waters.

"It all must end, they have forgotten their place and must return to the core of the sacred cauldron." Destiny whispered as the waters settled a moment on a destroyed Egypt, before blurring back to the Silver Millennium watching as the preparations of the ball take place. "Turn once more to the light and may all be made right." Destiny demanded to the still waters.

The High Council was shaken by the blunt declaration of the Sister's Wielders. Still, they thought their decision was the right one and will be announced at the ball. They each smiled in their confidence and left to be pampered and place accessories on for the party.

Serenity cried brokenly in her room, her soul sobbing was shared by Venus at the news. Edymion stayed shocking quiet at the news, his will to fight drain from him. Serenity's cries echoed in the Sister's home and they came to visit assuring her that the plan will not carry through. Serenity nodded cleaning her face of the evidence of sorrow and asked the sister's to relay the information to Minako and Edymion. They nodded and disappeared to the rooms of the hurt ones sparring the vague comfort sentence. They all prepared a front to hold at the ball, to pretend they were alright with the change. They dressed in splendor as was demanded by court rules, the dresses and the armor swaying brightly in the fake happy ball room. Dressed and ready to assume their mantles the trio walked to the ballroom and mingled into the crowd.

While their Queen Selenity announced proudly the upcoming marriage between Edymion and Serenity, awaiting the joining of the last planet to join the alliance. The trio cringed unnoticeable at all but themselves. Midnight rung loudly in the ball as Serenity and Edymion shared a required dance, when Beryl struck. Hordes of dark armies swarmed over the plaint ball dancers. As one by one the aligned planets fell unprotected because the royals spent their time on the moon. The last battle of the quick war drew on as each one fought for their beliefs. The battle field drenched in blood as the Senshi fell to turned lovers and overwhelming odds. Until the last defense was Serenity, Edymion, Selenity and the two Lunarian cats. Beryl set her anger on Serenity and threw a large ball of negative of power at her only to be pushed away at the last second and watch as Edymion crinkled to the ground.

"Minako has pass, but her love, duty to you still burned and my friendship carried me to defend you Serenity, remember us always." Edymion whispered to the crying princess as she saw her final friend fall. "Minako, I am coming, my love." Was his final words before he journeyed to Hades's realm. Serenity closed his eyes placing the rose he always carried in his clasped hands.

"Be at peace my friends, we shall see each other again." Serenity said the walked serenely to Venus's body. Reaching it she kneeled down in the pool of blood gathered beside her and tore the Sword of Artemis away from the corpse. Standing up she resolutely stared at the blade, the blood she absorbed from kneeling making her look like a fallen angel. Serenity turned her eyes to Beryl and Selenity as they watched her movements. Plunging the sword into her abdomen, as the sword rode deep the body of the sword split her heart. She watched a moment at the torrent of life essences, before turning her fading orbs to her mother. Watching her mother once last time then offering her soul to the Fate's will.

Beryl cackled at the shallow soulful eyes of the determine Queen. Selenity raised the Ginzuishou to her heart pouring her energy into it. Sealing away the evil one to a later battle and sending the souls of the young fallen royals to the future along with the two Mau advisors. "I shall make this right, I love you my daughter may your future be bright." Queen Selenity whispered as her dying vision was the globes of hope that carried the children to a new chance.

Fate and Destiny descended upon the battle ground beside Serenity's body. Carefully they detached the snake bracelet from her wrist to be given at later time. They also picked up the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and sent it to Serenity's soul to be called on again. The feet then carried them to the Terran Prince tightening the soul bond between the him and Minako. They also place the golden crystal within his soul to be the last gift to Serenity from him when she comes time to ascend. Sorrowful gazes swept the blemished face of the white orb, two hands swept in a circle and the carnage disappeared. Dust and sparkles was all that was left as the Sun broke the horizon.

"The sun rises and it begins again." The Sisters voices echo over the barren moon.

There the final chapter to Dawn of the New Beginning. I figure I can not jump straight to the sequel. So as I write the sequel, their will be a story called Interlude that shows the happenings between the YGO and SM worlds and cast.

Oh the decided couples.

**Mai/Jono**

**Shizuka/Hiroto**

**Anzu/Otogi (Duke Devlin)**

**Shaadi/Ishizu/Rishid**

**Please Review! Much Care, WolfchildBlazer**


End file.
